Wilting Flowers
by Chibi-Kyo-Chan
Summary: 'Wow' He thought as an UN-characteristic blush crept up onto his cheeks, Apparently Hinata didn't wear underwear...Interesting...ItaXHina pairing.AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Wilting Flowers**

**By: Chibi - Kyo -Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Naruto fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, sexual situations, and porn. Yes porn. Lulz.

**Summary**: 'Wow' he thought as an uncharacteristic blush crept up onto his cheeks. Apparently Hinata didn't wear underwear...Interesting...ItachiXHina

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is AU as and most facts I will have obtained mostly come from the anime. Anything pertaining to Naruto and it's affiliating merchandise DO NOT I repeat DO NOT belong to me. But to the creator. For he was a genius despite all of those shitty filler episodes.

**WARNING:**_**Nobody under the age of 18 should read this fic. While the beginning chapters do seem pretty mild...it is a lie as the story progresses. People who are easily offended has been warned.**_

**NOTE:** As I have stated in the disclaimer most if not all facts I will have had obtained from the anime. This fic is a Pure ItachiXHina fic none of this Sasuke love triangle bullshit. Too stressful. The reason for the ItachiXHina fics is that I feel there isn't enough good ones out there that end the way I was hoping it would. So being the fanfic writer that I am I had to rectify the situation immediately. There maybe a future SasuXHina fic after this. Eh who knows.

**EDIT:: **This chapter has just been revised' thanks to my wonderful new Beta Mel-Chan. :D so minor mistakes and awkward sentences...you have been FIXED! YAY!

* * *

**-0-ONE-0-**

The room they chose to do business in was rather cramped, yet still tastefully done in rich colors. The Uchiha fan blazing proudly in an intricate tapestry against the far wall. Overall the visiting Hyuuga's were impressed. Hyuuga Hinata clung to her father's leg her face half hidden in his startlingly white robes. At the tender age of four she would do anything to escape the scary stares from the black eyed strangers.

"Fugaku." Hiashi Hyuuga stated in a tone that clearly meant that he would like to get down to business as soon as possible.

"Hiashi." The voice was startlingly cold and Hinata gripped onto her father harder, a shy blush flaming on her pale cheeks. With little regard to Hinata's discomfort Hiashi was able to pry his daughter from his leg and place her in front of him, his hands resting not too gently on her frail shoulders. "This is my Daughter Hinata."

Fugaku eyed her critically before summoning his wife, "Mikoto! Would you please take Hinata outside where the boys are?" At his command a lovely woman with a very kind face made her way over a gentle smile lighting her face, reminding Hinata of her own mother that she lost merely a few weeks prior after the birth of her younger sister Hanabi. "Yes, Fugaku-Sama as you wish." She stated in a voice so soothing Hinata almost felt instantly calmed, bending down to be eye level with the girl Mikoto grinned again as she held a hand out to the girl. "Would you like to meet my sons Hinata-Chan? I'm sure they would love to meet a sweet girl like you."

Hinata, being the shy girl that she was, timidly nodded her assent before placing one tiny hand into Mikoto's offered one.

With one more warming smile Mikoto beamed as she lead the poor girl out of the room and away from the two very intimidating men.

"Now we can get down to business." Fugaku stated taking a seat at the table, Hiashi followed suit nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Ita-Chan! Sasuke-Chan!" Mikoto shouted, as she excited out of the house and into the backyard, onyx eyes scanning the forest-y area for her sons. Hinata, feeling shy gripped Mikoto's hand harder.

"Mother." The voice that greeted them was emotionless, cold, and a little distant. If it wasn't for the younger boy riding on the older boys back ruining the illusion of some kind of boogeyman man, Hinata may have cried. She was so painfully shy.

"There you two are! What did I tell you two about wondering off?"

"We didn't wonder off. I heard you calling."

Mikoto merely gave her eldest a look. A mixture of exasperation and pity. She loved her sons so very much and her poor Ita-Chan has been through so much already. Shaking her head and resisting the urge to envelope her eldest in a bone shattering hug. She cleared her throat as once again Hinata was pushed into the center of attention, causing the poor girl to glow as red as a tomato.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, her and her father are visiting today and I was hoping you could keep her company while her father and your father conduct... _business_..."

The way she said business had the elder boy weary however he nodded his head in consent as he helped his brother down from his back. Mikoto beamed, " You see that Hinata-Chan! They'll play with you!" extracting her hand from the tight grip the young girl had on her she waved. "I have to go back inside to take care of some things. You boys play nice with little Hinata-Chan okay?"

With another nod from her eldest she turned and made her way back into the main house.

"Hello."

The voice startled her and when she looked up she noticed it came from the younger of the two boys. He looked to be about her age. Blushing more she stammered, "H-h-hello..."

"Look Ita-Chan! She's shy!" He exclaimed pointing at her, making her feel like some freak. Pretty sure she was going to explode Hinata buried her face in her hands.

Seeing her discomfort the elder of the boys tapped his brother on the head with his fist. "Sasuke leave her alone."

"Ow! I didn't do anything!" It was an automatic response as Sasuke grumbled. Feeling a little sorry for her the elder knelt down in front of her. "Hey, he didn't mean anything by it." It was a simple statement one Hinata knew was said to make her feel better. Looking up from her hands she smiled, "Thank you, Ita-Kun."

Standing up the boy mumbled, "My names Itachi."

"Come on Hinata! Lets play a game!" Sasuke shouted suddenly feeling playful as he grabbed her hand and began dragging her along. "O-o-o-okay."

Itachi merely sighed, resigning himself to following. When was he put on babysitting duty?

* * *

Several days passed, and all of them happened pretty much like the previous. Hinata and Her Father would go over to the Uchiha Compound. Her father would meet with Uchiha-San as she was left outside to play with the boys; and while she was confused as to why they always seemed to be visiting she was glad to be playing with children her age that wanted to play with her. A rare occurrence back home as her only true age mate was her cousin Neji who focused more on his training than on playing silly games with his small whisp of a cousin.

"Tag you're it! Itachi-Kun!" the little girl screamed as she tapped on the older boys shoulder, giggling madly as any little girl would. She took off as fast as her feet could carry her as she ran. Itachi still surprised, merely blinked. Apparently he was playing now... he grinned. Sasuke hated when his brother played tag because he was so unbelievably fast it was hardly considered fair. And unfortunately for Hinata she didn't know this.

Before she could get too far Itachi appeared out of nowhere causing the poor girl to trip on her own feet, But before her face met dirt she felt warm arms wrap around her as they brought her closer to a strong chest. "Tag." He whispered into her ear. "You're it Hinata-Chan."

Being the shy little girl that she was... she fainted.

* * *

The Next day it was raining, So the children were forced to stay inside to Sasuke's dismay. "But Mother! Why can't we go outside?"

Mikoto sighed, "It's raining Sasuke-Chan I don't want you to catch a cold." With ease she made her way around the kitchen getting thing prepared to begin making dinner. The boys sat bored at the table, both moody and for the most part silent. Little Hinata was the only one that didn't mind being inside.

"W-w-w-would you l-like s-s-s-some help?"

Mikoto smiled warmly at the girl, "If you would like Hinata-Chan. It is nice of you to offer."

Hinata Smiled getting up from the table and making her way over to Mikoto, "W-what would you like me to do Mikoto-San?"

"If you would like, you could help me shape the rice for the Onigiri."

And that was how the afternoon was spent, the two boys watching their mother and the little girl bond over cooking and It was in that very instant as he watched her little hands expertly shape rice that something in his cold exterior broke... just a little.

* * *

Later that night as Hiashi walked home with his daughter in tow and it was then that he say something about what was happening in that little meeting room.

"Hinata."

"Yes, 'Tou-san?"

"Do you like the Uchiha boys?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. You will be married to one someday."

"W-what?"

"Fugaku and I have decided that a betrothal would be... beneficial to our clans."

Hinata only really understood the Marriage part and while she was blushing wildly she didn't exactly hate the idea. She liked the Uchiha boys. They were nice to her... something she rarely received at home. Then the idea that married couples held hands and kissed made her feel woozy from the blush emitting from her cheeks.

"W-w-which one will I-I-I-I-" She was stuttering so horribly she couldn't quite get the words out.

Understanding what his little girl was saying he gritted his teeth as he spoke, "Fugaku believes... it will be Itachi."

_'Itachi-Kun...' _ She thought continuing to blush wildly.

* * *

_**Five Years later**_

"Itachi-Kun! Sasuke-Kun!" nine year old Hinata shouted running up to the two boys, gasping for air as she reached them. Itachi raised a curious eyebrow, Hinata wasn't exactly the shouting type. Sasuke grinned, poking her in the ribs, "Hey there Hinata-Chan."

After the children were informed of the betrothal they took it well and surprisingly not much changed between them, they were still friends and still played from time to time, even if Sasuke had his jealous moods every once in a while because his Nii-san got the girl.

"I-I-I h-h-heard you had a m-m-m-mission today Itachi-kun."

"Yes." He stated simply in that cool stoic tone of his. Usually if he coupled it with a glare he could scare any potential fangirl away but he would never do that to Hinata, _his_ Hinata. The only Tolerable girl in Konoha besides his mother.

"I-I Wanted to say goodbye and wish you well before you left."

It was a simple statement, but one that filled his heart with warmth none-the-less as fourteen year old Itachi stared at her in what could be described as mild surprise. Sasuke muttered something about having to go somewhere before slinking off looking rather grumpy. Hinata always did prefer to play with his older brother more.

Ever since Itachi made ANBU last year it seemed that Hinata worried more and more about him as he left for missions and in some twisted way it made him feel good. Even though she should be more concerned about the Academy and training he couldn't help but like the attention she only gave him. Even if he didn't really show it.

"I-I hope it goes well today. Please be careful."

She was adorably cute as she stood there. Light lilac eyes bright and huge, pale skin flushed from her run, black hair so dark it looked blue. Even at their tender young age he knew she was exotic, beautiful. In a rare show of affection, Itachi did the unthinkable, he reached out grabbing her by the hand and dragged her over to him as he wrapped his arms around her. He only ever really showed this side to his brother, but she was special. She was his friend. His _best_ friend.

"I will. I will do these missions with pride knowing I protect people like you and my brother." And as quickly as he hugged her, he let her go taking a step back and slipping into his cool mask of indifference.

"I'll see you later Hinata."

And with that he turned around and walked away waving at her from over his shoulder. Hinata smiled as she blushed, her hands clutched against her chest.

She closed her eyes whispering so low not even she could really hear it, "Later... _Ita-Chan._"

* * *

Hinata hummed to herself as she brushed her hair, wiggling her toes she giggled to herself as she thought back to when Itachi hugged her. Feeling blessed to know the Uchiha boys for who they really were sweet, gentle, and kind.

A hard tapping on her door brought her back to reality.

"Y-yes?"

Hiashi Hyuuga walked into his daughters room with purpose, He was extremely disturbed by what news they had brought him and while he wished to keep his daughter ignorant he knew she needed to know...

Better to sever the tie now before it was too late.

With emotionless white eyes and rigid posture he spoke, "Hinata."

"T-T-Tou-San?"

When White locked onto Lilac, he hardened himself knowing that saying this was going to crush her. However he needed to say it...to get it over and done with. With as much callousness he could muster he said, "You're Betrothal to the Uchiha boy is void."

Her eyes widened, "W-w-what? W-why?"

Surprise was evident in her fathers posture, Never has he heard her question any of his decisions. He was hoping to spare her of the gory details, unfortunately he was about to teach her on why she should never question him.

"The Uchiha's are dead."

"What? What happened Tou-San? T-this can't be true! T-tou-san You're lying!" It came out in a rush, as she felt herself begin to panic. Sasuke... Mikoto... Itachi... "Tou-San you have to be lying!" She was crying now, hot, wet tears trailing down her face.

It was then that Hiashi knew it was too late.

"It's true, you _pathetic_ girl!" Hiashi yelled unaccustomed to such an outburst. "They're dead! Their oldest slaughtered them like cattle." It was harsh he knew, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. "He killed them all and skipped out like the coward he is!"

She could feel her world shattering. It was wrong, it had to be.

"The arrangement is over! I suggest you move on and stop acting so _weak_." and with that said he left, only feeling slightly horrible. He had better things to worry about.

Refusing to believe his words and making sure he was well out of earshot she snuck out her window and ran.

Ran until her lungs burned and her heart hurt with tears running down her face.

Her father lied. He had too.

When she got to the Uchiha compound she saw him, Sasuke limping away from the front gate. "Sasuke-Kun!" She could feel relief flood through her like a tidal wave. Her father did lie, they were all right. "Sasuke-Kun!" she shouted again, reaching him. When she got close she froze, seeing him covered in blood and tears running thickly down his face, "S-S-Sasuke-?"

"He killed them." he gritted out anger burning in his dark eyes "That bastard killed them!"

Her heart plummeted again as she gazed up into his face, "N-N-N-N-No..."

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD KILLED THEM HINATA! ALL OF THEM! FATHER, MOTHER, SHISUI, ALL OF THEM!"

"S-Sasuke you're s-scaring me..."

"I'll avenge them Hinata, I won't stop until I kill him."

"P-Please Sasuke..."

"You always liked him better." he stated with such bitter anguish glaring at the shaken light eyed girl "But how do you like him now, knowing that he did all this? How do you feel knowing you'll never be able to cook with my mom again because he took her from us. Tell me how it feels HI-NA-TA?"

She could only blink feeling the tears slide down her cheeks in such a steady rhythm. She knew he only said these things out of anger, grief...but it still cut deep in her young heart. He stood there staring at her with contempt waiting for her reply. A reply she will never give...

Because in all honesty...she wasn't feeling anything, she was only numb inside.

_

* * *

_

Miles far, far away A shadow lept through the trees at an alarming speed. This mission was the worst mission he ever had to do, He knew he could never go back...that he'll never see Sasuke or Hinata again.

_'I did it for you.'_ He thought envisioning his brother...and _her_. He put everything on the line to protect them... _'I did it all for you.' _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And thus chapter one of my pet project is born! :D This fic has been apart of me for a while and just now I had the courage to let it out. I'm putting everything I have in this fic, and with sheer force of will and determination I will see it to it's completion. This is my baby, and I love it. The story itself is outlined and my goal is to post a chapter every week, maybe every other week depending on my work schedule.**

**There was a video made for this fic, by the wonderful MiryuChan a link will be posted for it in my profile.**

**So Please Enjoy,**

**R+R**

**and let me know what you think. I hope you are as impressed with my baby as I am.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wilting Flowers**

**BY: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Naruto fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, sexual situations, and porn. Yes porn. Lulz.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is AU as and most facts I will have obtained mostly come from the anime. Anything pertaining to Naruto and it's affiliating merchandise DO NOT I repeat DO NOT belong to me. But to the creator. For he was a genius despite all of those shitty filler episodes.

**NOTE:**Someone made a fanvid of this fic already! if you guys are interested in seeing it the link is in my profile.

**SPEACIAL THANKS TO: **Mel-Chan who is my wonderful Beta and took time out of her day to help me. She is the best and to Ryion who subconsciously tosses me good ideas. Last but not least, I would like to thank the wonderful people who took the time to review you guys are the wind beneath my wings.

* * *

**-0-TWO-0-**

_It was very cold outside as the wind blew violently and rain poured down from the sky in a heavy sheet. However despite the harsh chilling rain Hinata did not care as she sat on a deserted swing set gripping the swing so tightly her knuckles turned white. She was crying out there in the rain, getting so thoroughly soaked she was chilled all the way to the bone. _

'Why did Nii-San say that?' _she thought dejectedly as the replayed the fight back in her mind. She only wanted to play with him...he didn't have to be so mean! Hinata could take cruelty from her grandparents and her father...but when it came from her Neji-Nii-San...It hurt. _

"_Hinata-Chan?" _

_The sudden calling of her name startled her as she looked up into onyx black eyes. They were colder than the rain yet seeing such a familiar pair of eyes warmed her from the very depth of her being. She didn't answer his questioning tone, right away she took those few precious moments to merely stare thankful that t least someone cared for her even if it might only be out of politeness. _

"_I-I-I-I-Itachi-Kun..." _

"_What are you doing out here?" _

_Hinata sighed, trying to reign in all her raging emotions. Her father always said she was too sensitive... perhaps he was right. She was a Hyuuga! She needed to act like one! _

"_Thinking..." Itachi didn't buy it and she knew he didn't, "What are _you _doing out here Itachi-kun?"_

_He smirked then a small twitch of lips, "Thinking." _

_Before she could stop herself she laughed, thinking how weird his sense of humor was. _

"_Come on Hinata I'll take you home." he stated matter of factly turning his back to her as he bent down signaling for her to climb up. _

"_I-I-Itachi-kun! I-I'll get your ANBU uniform wet!" _

_Itachi snorted, "It's already wet Hinata-Chan remember? It's raining." _

_Blushing hard and attempting very hard not to faint...she stood up from her swing and made her way over to Itachi, climbing up onto his back like he instructed. Wrapping her little arms and legs around him she clung with all her might. _

_Standing up, with her firmly on his back he began to walk toward the Uchiha Compound._

"_Itachi-Kun? I thought you said you were taking me home?" _

"_I am." _

_

* * *

_

"Hinata?"

"Hinata..."

"...Hinata..."

"HINATA!"

Startled she jumped throwing the kunai she had in her hand, forcing Kiba to dodge out of the way as it planted itself firmly in the tree behind him. "What the _hell_? Hinata?" Eyes going wide as she paled, she gasped, "Oh no! Kiba-Kun I"m so sorry!" Quickly kneeling before him she looked him over to make sure he was okay.

"...Hinata are you alright?"

Looking behind her she smiled at the silent Shinobi who just spoke. He pushed his sunglasses further up his nose as he looked at his teammate with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah Hinata...you've been out of it lately..." stated Kiba rolling over and jumping to his feet, "I haven't seen you this lost in thought since Naruto left." At the mention of Naruto she blushed and frowned all at the same time. She was pretty sure she was in love with Naruto, but it seemed that lately she hadn't been able to think of him in the way she used too when they were kids. He was everything she inspired to be...he was her role model...and at the tender age of twelve she believed that she was in love. But now...as a grown woman of eighteen...she just didn't see it that way...not now.

"There you go again, getting lost in thought."

"S-sorry."

Kiba waved off the apology as he shook his head, "You need to stop apologizing for everything, Hinata-Chan not everything is your fault."

"S-Sorry."

He just sighed, giving up on the whole speech, it was one he gave her many times before and he really didn't need to sound like a broken record. Hinata is Hinata.

"Anyway...as I was trying to tell you...Naruto came back today."

"W-W-W-What?"

"Yeah, apparently he defeated Orochimaru and everything...You gotta hand it to him when he says he'll do something he'll do it."

Shino merely nodded in agreement as he watched bugs crawl up his arm.

"and that's not all either-" began Kiba enjoying his role as story teller, "But he actually brought _Sasuke_ back."

Hinata gasped, taken back by the news, swallowing the swirl of overwhelming emotions she attempted to talk "S-S-Sasuke-Kun?"

"Yep." Kiba nodded, "He actually brought the bastard back. Though I don't see why considering he was a traitor."

"I-I d-d-d-don't think S-Sasuke-Kun is a traitor..." She whispered so quietly she was unsure if they heard her at all.

Despite the years following the massacre where he no longer spoke or even looked at her...years of nothing but his bitter cold shoulder...she still cared. People can accuse her of being weak all they wanted but with a heart as big as hers she shouldn't be considered as anything but strong.

"...So where is he being held at now?" Shino asked, surprising them both.

"Apparently he's at the Hospital, he's pretty messed up. I'm sure Naruto didn't exactly bring him back quietly if you know what I mean."

"I-I have to go...do something r-really fast. I-I'll b-be back okay guys?"

Kiba and Shino merely stared curious as they watched her leave the training grounds both boys worried about their teammate and friend. "Do you think she's alright Shino? She's been out of it a lot recently."

When she disappeared among the trees Shino sighed, "I don't know Kiba. I really don't."

* * *

The strong smell of sick hung thick in the air as Hinata quietly entered the Konoha Leaf Hospital. Despite the fact that she had been training here to be a medic nin she still couldn't get used to the smell...shaking her head she sighed, _'What am I doing?' _she thought making her way over to the receptionist who at that moment was filing her nails in boredom.

"H-h-hello.."

The receptionist looked up briefly before returning her attention back to her nails, "Can I help you?"

"I-I-I'm here to see Uchiha S-Sasuke."

"Down that hall on your right, take the second left, it's room 3A should be the fourth door down."

Hinata blinked, "T-T-Th-Thank you."

"Uh, huh."

_'Why am I doing this?' _she question her mind running wildly, _'He wouldn't want me around...we're not those kids anymore...and I'm sure his teammates are with him and oooh what am I doing! Just waltzing right up to the hospital to visit someone who I haven't spoken to in years? I-I'm so n-n-nervous I-I'm beginning t-to stutter in my own t-t-th-thoughts!' _

When she reached his room she took a steadying breath as she grasped onto the doorknob in determination. _'Too late to turn back now..' _With a light blush painting her pale cheeks, she turned the knob and pushed the door open...to come face to face with Naruto and Sakura, both which seemed like they were preparing to leave.

"Hinata-Chan?"

The surprise was evident in Naruto's tone as he looked her over with startling blue eyes, eyes she once loved deeply. But now seeing him in the flesh, staring him in the eye she realized it wasn't the same. There were no butterflies or warmth. Just cool wave of relief knowing he returned safely.

"H-H-Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, Hinata! What are you doing here?" The way Sakura asked, made Hinata blush from the tone in her voice Hinata could tell Sakura thought she came here to visit Naruto...oh how wrong she was...

"H-Hello, Sakura-San I-I-I'm here to visit S-Sasuke-Kun..."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged confused glances "Really?" they both asked in perfect unison not even bothering to disguise their surprise.

"Yes..." She began feeling an incredible urge to explain herself. "I-I heard you b-brought S-Sasuke-kun back Naruto-Kun, I-I wanted to s-s-see if he was a-alright..."

"You have such a big heart Hinata-Chan." Sakura smiled, catching on immediately, in her own way Hinata was displaying faith that Sasuke was still a good person, and Sakura couldn't help but feel thankful that at least someone other than her and Naruto was going to give him a second chance.

Naruto she laughed rewarding her a bright smile that only Naruto can give. Teasingly he said, "Sure you're not turning into one of those fangirl eh?...Hinata-Chan..."

In a flash Sakura's fist made contact with Naruto's scalp, "You idiot!"

"OWOWOW SAKURA-CHAN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"...Dobe..."

the quiet voice interrupted the would be hilarious moment by the sudden sound, quickly three pairs of eyes turned to see Sasuke laying in the hospital bed, with one eye cracked open, a frown marring his otherwise perfect face.

Hinata gasped, _'..Itachi...' _

"Your yelling is giving me a headache..."

Sakura's expression was unreadable as she looked at her raven haired teammate...sighing heavily she grabbed Naruto by the collar, "I'm glad-" She began to say as she turned away so he couldn't see her face as she begun to drag Naruto out of the room, "That you're finally awake." Pausing for only a moment, Sakura sighed as she left the room, Naruto in tow, shutting the door behind them leaving Hinata in the room alone with the infamous Uchiha.

"Hn." was all he responded.

It didn't even seem like he noticed she was there as his eye wearily drooped down in what could only be described as exhaustion. Not willing to be shut out...not anymore... she pulled up a chair by his bed and took a seat. Taking nervous gulps she tried to speak. "S-Sasuke-Kun?"

His eyes snapped open at the sound of her voice, turning over so he could clearly see her face. _'Whoa..'_ was his absentminded drugged induced thought _'Hinata sure has _grown_.' _reining in whatever emotion he felt at that moment he merely looked at her in that cold detached way she has only ever seen with his older brother...then again it seemed like they were so much alike now...not that she would ever say that aloud.

"I-I-I-"

"Still stuttering I see."

She blushed furiously as she tried to gather her courage. "S-Sasuke-kun, w-when I heard Naruto-kun brought you back -"

"I still can't believe the Dobe did.."

Plowing on as if he _didn't _just interrupt her she said, "I-I had to see you. To see I-if you were alright..."

"Hn. Why would you care?" his huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

"Despite every attempt you put forth into cutting me out Sasuke-kun-" she began surprising him by her lack of stutter "I still cared for you as I did when we were little kids, when you were gone I still worried about you , and now with you back...I am relieved."

He was silent for a long time before he finally spoke, "I saw him you know."

frowning in confusion she asked, "Who?"

"Itachi."

her eyes widened as a look of shock was written plainly across her face, Sasuke vowed to kill him. What was left of his childhood was used for planing on ways to be stronger, to exact his revenge. And she couldn't help wondering despite her fear to ask..._Did you kill him? _

"I couldn't do it."

As if he could read her mind he answered the question that hovered there, unspoken in the air.

"We fought, but when it came down to it...I couldn't kill him."

"Do you still plan too?" She couldn't help but ask. His steady gaze snapped back to her as it hardened...shaking his head a cruel smirk danced around the edges of his lips.

"You always did prefer to play with Itachi."

She blushed, she couldn't help it. What he said wasn't a lie.

"We both really liked you, you know."

"I-I really liked you two, too."

he laughed then and it almost sounded bitter. "Yeah, but you didn't like me as much as you liked _him._"

Hinata could feel the anger building inside. She may be shy, quiet, and a little passive...but she wasn't a little girl anymore. And while he was gone doing things, growing up, training...she grew up too.

"Sasuke-kun! We were children! We haven't spoken like this since we were _nine years old._ Yet you still act jealous, like he didn't hurt me too! He may not have been my brother...but he was my friend! My _best _friend! He was the only one that understood what it was like having the weight of an entire clan resting on your shoulders! He was _there _for me."

Sasuke could merely stare, mouth hanging open slightly in surprise, and wickedly Hinata was pleased to render him speechless. It felt good to get years of hurt and frustration off her chest.

"I was never jealous..."

Hinata merely quirked a disbelieving eyebrow, however as she was about to say something, he interrupted...

"Hold on let me finish, I was never jealous of _him_ for getting _you _Hinata, I was more jealous of _you_ for getting _him_."

_'Well-' _She thought, wearily _'I really didn't see that one coming.' _

"I was jealous because you got that side of him that only _I_ got. I was jealous because I thought I had to share my big brother...I was hopping that I would end up with you...but only so I still got you but kept my brother to myself..." It was a painful confession, one Hinata was immensely surprised he admitted too at all. It seemed surreal that after all these years...they could talk like this again. It was almost like he wasn't that bitterly cold young boy he was.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hinata I'm telling you all of this because I'm tired. I'm tired of all this hate, and still I'm in awe because until Naruto found me and brought me back...I thought that was _all _I could feel."

"W-What happened to you Sasuke-kun?"

His eyes turned serious as he pinned her lilac colored gaze with his own. "I died."

"W-What?"

"I was dead. Maybe not physically, but inside...I would do anything to avenge my family...I did a lot of things I'm not proud of...I destroyed what shreds I had left of my humanity...just to achieve revenge."

It was Hinata's turn to be speechless. It was as if Sasuke was confessing his sins...and she just happened to be the one he chose to confess too. She couldn't fathom what horrors happened those four...almost five years he's been gone. Couldn't even think of the idea of living solely on empty, bitter hate as a driving force. She felt guilty. Guilty for the years she wasn't brave enough to confront him, to be there for him when he needed a friend the most. She felt like such a dirty coward.

"It's amazing really...how I had the chance to kill him...yet I couldn't..."

"W-What do you mean S-Sasuke-kun?"

"after I killed Orochimaru-"

"But I thought Naruto-Kun-" she interrupted.

Sasuke merely scoffed, "No Naruto didn't kill Orochimaru, I did two and a half years after my initial training..."

_'So then...Orochimaru has been dead for a while.' _She thought in mild surprise, feeling like she has been living in a cage her entire life...which wasn't that far of a stretch considering she was an Hyuuga heiress.

"After that, I spent every waking moment hunting him down, when I finally found him we fought of course...a lot of things were said that I would never forget. " Sasuke took a deep breath his eyes glazed over from the memory. "He was so strong, he overcame his own disease, one he was suppose to die within months before...Somehow I had the edge and before he collapsed he poked me in the head like back when we were children and _smiled _at me. His last words before passing out were_ 'forgive me Sasuke...it ends with this.'_"

Hinata teared up, she could feel a knot constrict painfully in her heart. It was just like _him._ Before she knew it her tears were streaming down freely from her face.

"You know..." Sasuke began whispering so quietly Hinata had to strain to hear, " He asked about you..."

A sob racked through her entire being. It was as if those words he uttered was what broke her as she sobbed uncontrollably into her hands. After all these years when she thought she could no longer shed tears for him and for what he was...she was proven wrong.

Sasuke feeling uncomfortable with Hinata's emotional outburst let alone he had no idea on how to handle crying girls in general. Turning his head away he grunted, "Hn. Don't cry." Which unfortunately only made her cry harder.

She couldn't help it. She was happy and sad all at once. Sad for Sasuke, the things he had to endure, the bitter loneliness he must have felt...yet she was happy, happy he trusted her enough even after all this time to confide in her, that she finally had the courage to confront him, and that at the very least a small part of the Itachi she knew still existed_, and _took comfort in the fact that he was actually still _alive._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I am amazed by the response I'm getting for this fic. It warms my heart and fills me with creativity. lol you guys keep this up I might be inclined to update twice a week! :D**

**Some things I would like to mention before I wrap everything up here...**

**1.) The whole _'Forgive me Sasuke...it ends with this.' _Was actually Itachi's last words to Sasuke in the anime "Shippuden" and I would very much like to pat myself on the back for working it in here. I feel like it gives the fic a more authentic feel, like maybe it _Could _ have happened this way...**

**2.) The conversation between Sasuke and Hinata...I was a little leery over, mostly because I felt like it was really OOC. However my BFF Ryion assured me that if they were in a situation like that, that would be how they would act. his words gave me the courage to go ahead and post this chapter even though I'm still looking at it like 'meh.' You're guys's response on this particular fear of mine would be appreciated. :D **

**3.) Last but not least, I wanna a reviewer's opinion, Who would you like to see as the main villian in this fic? It could be chosen from one of the 'good' or 'bad' guys. The only one you can't pick is Orochimaru, because...well He's already dead in this fic. So please, please, PLEASE **

**R+R and let me know! **

**:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wilting Flowers**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Naruto fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, sexual situations, and porn. Yes porn. Lulz.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is AU as and most facts I will have obtained mostly come from the anime. Anything pertaining to Naruto and it's affiliating merchandise DO NOT I repeat DO NOT belong to me. But to the creator. For he was a genius despite all of those shitty filler episodes.

**NOTE:**If you haven't checked out the fanvid already! You should do so! It is really good! The link for it is in my profile.

**SPEACIAL THANKS TO: **Mel-Chan who is my wonderful Beta and took time out of her day to help me. She is the best and to Ryion who subconsciously tosses me good ideas. Last but not least to the wonderful people who took the time to review you guys are the wind beneath my wings.

* * *

**-0-THREE-0-**

When Hinata left the Hospital she was still sniffling, her eyes red and puffy as she attempted to wipe away all evidence of her tears. Her thoughts and emotions were in a jumble as she tried to sort through them, She could only hope that not every visit to the Uchiha would be so overwhelmingly emotional. With a watery smile she looked up at the passing clouds overhead. _'he is still...alive.' _The thought made her feel warm and she half wondered if her love for him as a child hadn't faded away like she once thought.

_'I am so confused.' _

Subconsciously her feet were able to lead her back toward the training grounds. However when she got there she noticed that Kiba and Shino were no where to be found. _'I guess they got tired of waiting for me...'_ She thought feeling a little guilty for just up and leaving them like that. With a firm resolve she decided that tomorrow she would bring them lunch along with a heartfelt apology for acting so strange today. Getting into a fighting stance she began working through basic Hyuuga techniques.

She will train hard to be useful...

She will train hard to be strong...

She will train hard to show her father that she was something to be _proud_ of...

She will train hard for _him_...

For that is _her _ninja way.

* * *

_Seven year old Hinata could smell the cookies that her and Mikoto just made, it seemed that it wouldn't be long now until they were done. Grinning she ran off into the kitchen to see Mikoto already pulling on an oven mitt._

"_Hey, Hinata-Chan! It looks like our cookies are ready. Want to help me get them out of the oven?" _

_Nodding enthusiastically, she pulled on her own set of oven mitts and went to stand beside Mikoto who merely smiled warmly at the young Hyuuga girl. With practiced ease the two pulled the oven door down and pulled out the cookie sheet. _

"_Mikoto-San they look so good!" _

"_Mm hm." with gentle movements Mikoto grabbed a plate so Hinata could dump the cookies on it to cool. _

"_We make a good team Hinata-Chan." _

_Hinata smiled warmly at the only mother figure she had in the world...feeling as if she would burst, as soon as the cookies were placed on the counter she latched herself onto Mikoto's side hugging her fiercely. Mikoto was quick to return the hug as she held the little girl close. _

"_Oh, Hinata-Chan you are just too cute!" Her voice was choked with emotion as Mikoto clung to the daughter she never had. Hinata was such a sweet girl and Mikoto was more than a little happy that the arrangement went so smoothly between Fugaku and the Hyuuga Head. _

"_Do I smell cookies?" the question was spoken more like a statement, and at the sudden sound Mikoto and Hinata broke apart looking over at the kitchen doorway to see Itachi leaning against the door frame with Sasuke peeking around his older brother. A disgusted look on his face. _

"_Ick! I hate sweets!" _

_Mikoto sighed seeing Sasuke's tantrum a mile away. "Yes, Ita-Chan Hinata and I baked cookies today and don't worry Sasuke-Chan we made something special for you because mommy knows you don't like sweets." _

_Mikoto placed a plate of Onigiri on the table as Hinata placed the plate of cookies beside it. _

_The boys wasted no time in taking a seat and digging into the food. Sasuke grinned grabbing an Onigiri and stuffing it in his mouth. Hinata's nose wrinkled at the sight. "Ew. Sasuke-kun has bad manners." It was a startlingly blunt statement from a normally timid little girl._

_Sasuke glared as his mother laughed. _

_Itachi merely smirked as he reached over and poked Sasuke on the forehead, "Forgive me Sasuke...again, next time." _

_Sasuke frowned as he rubbed his forehead which merely caused Hinata to giggle as she grabbed two cookies and offered one to Itachi. "Here you go, Itachi-Kun!" she exclaimed smiling widely her spirits unusually high._

_Itachi grabbed the offered cookie and took a deliberate bite. "It's good." _

_

* * *

_

_'Stupid memories.' _she thought doing a random spin move as three of her kunai hit their target. She just wanted to focus, become strong. _'I could always think about him later if I have too... Did I ever fret this much over Naruto?' _thinking about it she shook her head. _'No. Naruto was just a crush. Itachi...was a friend...my very first friend...' _getting into a stance she began practicing the basic movements of Gentle fist.

_'This is so ridiculous. We were children...this has to be unhealthy.' _striking out with a fist the tree she hit cracked under the pressure.

"Ooh, lookie there...she's pretty."

"Yeah, she's a real pretty little girl."

the cooing of strange voices startled her as she stilled, "W-Who's there?"

"Timid little thing isn't she..."

these anonymous voices were beginning to give her the creeps, quickly making the appropriate hand gestures she whispered "Byakugan." the veins on the side of her eyes got more pronounced as her vision sharpened. So there were five of them...two to the left in the trees and three a little distance off to the right. _'I guess real life experience is the best kind of training...'_ she thoughts as she settled back into a stance as the two men dropped from their branch.

"Oh, looks like she's a Kunoichi. This is going to be a challenge." the man who spoke was tall with shaggy blond hair and green eyes. He may have been considered attractive if he wasn't going to be attacking her.

The man next to him grinned and Hinata fought back the urge cringe at the leery way he looked at her. His brown eyes roving over her body appreciatively. Sliding back into a lazy stance, he flipped his brown hair out of his eyes as he licked his lips. "Challenges of the female variety always did turn me on."

Hinata blushed, feeling a little stricken at what the man was implying.

"She is just too cute, Maru look at her blush." the blond smirked,

"W-What a-a-are y-you d-doing h-h-here?"

"Well we were passing through. But it's not everyday we see cute kunoichi all by her lonesome so we thought we'd stop to say hi.."

_'A kunoichi's greatest asset is being underestimated.' _the words Kurenai- Sensei use to drill into her raced through her mind as she stayed alert.

"I-I'm giving you one c-chance t-t-to get out of h-here."

The men exchanged a glance before erupting into laughter and unfortunately for them that slip up would cost them...

With surprising speed Hinata ran up to the brunette as he was the one that set her most on edge, skidding to a halt she shouted, "Eight trigrams: sixty-four palms!" her hands increased in speed as she quickly closed his Chakara points, with the final blow she was able to knock him back and out. The blond merely stood in shock as Hinata jumped back, to make sure she was well out of the blonds range.

"You bitch! What did you do to him?"

glaring Hinata replied, "I-I shut down his Chakara p-points. He's not going to be able to move for a while."

The blond narrowed his green eyes as he looked her over, this time it wasn't with lust but merely calculating.

"Fuck. You have a Kekkei Genkai."

"Y-Y-You're n-not very b-bright are y-you?"

The blond merely smirked as the three seemed to have appeared, one tired to grab her from behind but she dodged it easily. With fluid movements she kicked him soundly in the stomach sending the guy flying across the clearing. The other two merely stood their ground.

"A-A-Are we going to s-stand here s-staring at each other all d-day o-or are we going to f-fight?"

"It seems those freak eyes of yours are useful...you saw him coming at you."

Hinata gulped, nervousness coursing through her being, fighting she could handle. This...awkward standoff was another situation entirely. Trying to shake off her nerves she chose not to answer him and instead merely glared. She was so sick of being weak, she can _prove _herself.

What she didn't expect was what happened next, the blond charged at her with a burst of fantastic speed a sword in his hand. She wasn't sure where it came from but at this moment it really didn't matter. Keeping her wits about her, they began to fight. Hinata was engaged in a flurry of Taijutsu. Blocking the sword when he swung as she attempted to shut off his Chakara points.

The other two men, the only two left standing, grinned at each other before making their way over. However Hinata noticed their movements and with a surprising speed of her own she jumped and flipped out of the way as she landed a few feet away from the three men gracefully.

Hinata noticed, two things too late.

One, Several more men seemed to have materialized out of thin air, a feat that had Hinata eyes wide and frozen in place.

And two, the blond had some how got into her blind spot. By the time she noticed it was far too late as she felt slender fingers wrap tightly around her throat. Hot breath whispering in her ear. " You thought you'd be able to take me? Huh Hyuuga girl?"

She tensed and he smirked against her throat as he breathed in her scent "Didn't think I knew? Once I got a good look at your freak eyes it wasn't hard to figure out. Especially when we came all this way to find you, granted I didn't think you would be this young or pretty or so _easy." _

"W-What d-do y-y-you-" She couldn't quite get the words out as a chill ran down her spine. Some how he knew what she meant. "What do I mean? Oh lots of things. But I'll start with something you'll understand...I'm from Kumogakure."

She went utterly still against her captor and for a moment the blond was unsure if she was even still breathing. Her mind was racing as panic made itself clearly known in her body. _'Kumogakure...Uncle Hizashi...t-they're after my Byakugan!' _

She felt his free hand travel up the side of her body and grip her breast. Her face reddened as the embarrassment took over _'No! Nonononononono! Not now! Not now!' _feeling the conscious world slowly slipping from her grasp, her body sagged as her eyes fluttered. She could feel a wetness against her skin as it seemed to be raining red, and the last thing she knew was a pair of warm arms wrapping around her small frame and a pair of angry red eyes glaring down at her. She smiled weakly, oh what delusions her weakened mind could see... yet she still couldn't help but smile at those strangely familiar eyes.

A whisper at the edge of her lips _"Ita-Chan..." _

Then her world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter this time guys. This was basically a filler and I wanted to get it out ASAP on a count of this week is going to be terribly busy and I don't know when I can get a new chapter up. Some more things I would like to mention...**

**1.) I'm not good at fight scenes, they are my weakness...hopfully I did well and I didn't disappoint. any feed back would be appreciated. **

**2.) As for my villain...Ryion my BFF came up with a wonderful idea. Which if you couldn't tell who it is by now, you'll just have to wait and see. Also I would like to point out that the next chapter is going to belong completely to Itachi! yes we will finally get a bigger role! Even I'm excited! lol. **

**3.) My birthday is in THREE DAYS! whoo~ I'm turning the ripe old age of twenty. :D this point is important in the least but I'm still excited and hell I love mentioning it cause birthdays are like THE BEST :D Anywhoo, **

**R+R :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wilting Flowers**

**By: Chibi-Kyo-Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Naruto fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, sexual situations, and porn. Yes porn. Lulz.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is AU as and most facts I will have obtained mostly come from the anime. Anything pertaining to Naruto and it's affiliating merchandise DO NOT I repeat DO NOT belong to me. But to the creator. For he was a genius despite all of those shitty filler episodes.

**NOTE:** MY BETA HAS NOT BEEN ABLE TO LOOK THIS OVER YET! I POSTED THIS OUT OF IMPULSE! ALL MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER ARE ALL MY OWN! WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS UN-BETA'D!

**SPEACIAL THANKS TO: **Mel-Chan who is my wonderful Beta and took time out of her day to help me. She is the best and to Ryion who subconsciously tosses me good ideas. Last but not least tohe wonderful people who took the time to review you guys are the wind beneath my wings.

* * *

**-0-FOUR-0-**

It was a surprisingly calm afternoon as he spent it sipping tea. One of the few things he still took true pleasure in especially as it became harder and harder to come by. It wasn't because tea was scarce or anything like that...it was merely because it was harder to find a village or town that didn't recognize him or the organization he used to belong too. A frown marred his unusually handsome face as his grip tightened around the warm cup in his hands.

_'Why didn't he kill me?' _It was a recurring thought, one that he has tried again and again to make sense of. He _wanted _to die, he was _prepared _for it. Between fueling the hate fire his brother had burning for revenge and that potentially fatal disease...he was guaranteed death. Yet he had _lived_. It was startling...how easy it was for him to accept death but when it came to accepting life...he wasn't sure he could. _'I burned all my bridges.' _he thought taking a sip of tea. The things he did were unforgivable despite the reasoning behind it and even if he _tried _to go back it would be impossible for him to actually be _welcomed. _

Yes he was prepared for death, it would have been the bittersweet end to his ugly life.

"Itachi?"

He looked up to see his travel companion standing above him smiling widely showing off razor sharp teeth. Kisame was attracting the attention of everyone in that little tea shop with his Blue-Grey skin and shark like features. Even the hair on top of his head was the color of the sea as it moved and rippled in the breeze like a crashing wave. Itachi had the resist the eye twitch that was sure to start. It was very hard to be inconspicuous with a six foot tall shark man following him around.

"Hn."

Kisame merely rolled his eyes pulling up a chair and making himself comfortable. "We should probably leave when you finish your tea."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow his face impassive yet Kisame caught the _very _subtle _'why?_' "I'm pretty sure some local Shinobi recognized me and while I'm all for a good fight I know that you wouldn't appreciate the bloodshed."

He sighed as he slowly sipped the last of his tea, another day another village and their aimless wondering continues.

"You know, it's been kind of boring since we left the Akatsuki."

Itachi fought the urge to snort into his tea, "I really wouldn't call it _leaving._ You can't leave something that didn't exist anymore."

"Yeah, yeah. That little blond kid sure fucked us up didn't he?"

"Hn."

Kisame just shook his head at his dark haired companion, sometimes he wondered why he even bothered to try. It was like talking to a brick wall.

"I've finished my tea. We can go now." Itachi stated as he stood leaving some money on the table as a tip. Gathering what little possessions they had they left the little shop. Kisame grinned at a pretty young woman who promptly passed out.

"Dammit! That keeps happening!"

Itachi merely shook his head a slight quirk of his lips as the only sign of his amusement. If anything he couldn't say that hanging around Kisame was boring.

* * *

_He was watching her again. He didn't know why, he didn't understand this strange connection he felt. The only thing he was able to comprehend was the strange urge to protect her. The very same feeling he had for his brother. At first he thought it was because he saw her as a little sister, after all his mother certainly treated her like one of their own. _

_Yet for some reason thirteen year old Itachi shuddered at the idea. So no, he realized... she couldn't be a sister. The more he attempted to ponder on it the worse his headache got until he decided he would never think about it again..._

_That was until she came over and his thoughts were instantly filled with a pretty little girl with pale eyes. _

_Perhaps it was because they were meant to be married when they were deemed old enough...perhaps he mused that it's simply because sooner or later she would be his. _

_The little girl giggled as he watched her chase after his brother in a game of tag. She apparently being 'it'. A smirk spread across his face seeing his brother grinning at the girl as he teased her. _

"_You can't catch me Hinata-Chan!" _

_She tripped over her kimono and went tumbling down. It was a hard fall and instantly he was tense. His little brother ran over to her after he realized she fell a worried frown marring his young face. "Hey Hinata-Chan are you alright?" _

_He could see her fighting the tears as she attempted not to cry. Clutching her knee with little hands. He heard his brother gasp "Hinata-Chan you're bleeding!" With hurried steps Itachi was there hovering over the girl with an Identical frown as his younger brother, bending over he pulled her kimono up slightly to bear her knee to him. _

_The little girl blushed so hard she was worried she would faint. "Hinata-Chan." it was said in warning, letting the girl know that if she fainted Itachi would not be happy which caused a determined look to overcome her features. With prodding, gentle fingers he saw it was merely a bad scrape. Gathering his chakara a healing green light enveloped his hand as he healed her wound. _

_She looked up at him in awe as he bent down and did something he was sure she would never forget...He kissed her knee. _

_It wasn't that big of a shock as he watched the little girl faint. Sighing he picked her up balancing her unconscious body in his arms with ease. Looking over his shoulder at his shocked little brother he grunted, "you coming?" _

_With the little girl in his arms and his younger brother following he made his way back to the house wondering how he was going to explain an unconscious Hinata-Chan to his overprotective mother..._

_

* * *

_

"Itachi?"

"Itachi...?"

"...Itachi..."

"ITACHI!"

Startled, he lashed out and punched Kisame in the face sending him flying several feet back. Blinking in confusion as he watched the shark man struggle to his feet grumbling obscenities and gesturing rudely in his general direction. A smile tugged viciously at the corner of his mouth as he watched his disgruntled teammate.

"What the fuck Itachi?"

Itachi smirked, "It's best not to startle me."

"Yeah, no fucking kidding. What's got you so distracted anyway? It's not like you."

Itachi didn't say anything as he continued onward, leaving Kisame behind as he reflected back on his thoughts. Every once and a while he would be assaulted by memories of _her_. It bothered him as he realized deep down on a subconscious level her really cared for someone who wasn't his brother. What was even more bothersome was the fact that it has been years since he has even seen her and yet he still thought of her from time to time, it was rather unsettling for the ruthless missing nin.

"Hello! Earth to Itachi! You're spacing out again...what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

Kisame gave him glare as he jogged to catch up to his teammate. A glare that clearly stated I-Don't-Believe-You. "Bullshit."

"What do you what me to say?"

"How about you tell me who this Hinata-Chan is?"

Itachi froze, his entire being going so still he hardly seemed real. It was then Kisame realized he was on the right track, debating silently Kisame weighed the consequences of pursuing this subject and letting it drop but fortunately (or unfortunately as he was still unsure.) Itachi spoke, his voice low and deadly.

"How do you know that name?"

"From you. You mumble it in your sleep sometimes."

Kisame watched his teammate closely as he seem to visibly relax...'_interesting'_... "So are you going to tell me about her or not?"

Itachi resumed his walk once more, "No." it was quick and left no room for argument, but Kisame wasn't one to just leave things alone either, especially not interesting things.

"Fine. I'll have to find out myself then...I could always start searching for a _Hinata-Chan_ in Konoha first, It would be logical to start there since that is your home village..."

Itachi glared and to any other man it would have sent them running but not Kisame...though Itachi did take an indescribable amount of pleasure from the very small inaudible gulp. It meant he was beginning to get under his skin...good.

"I bet she's pretty." Kisame continued, a glaze look in his eye "I bet she's really pretty."

"No."

Kisame blinked, "No? No as in she's not pretty?"

"No as in you better destroy those perverted thoughts before I kill you."

"Pft. You would not. You don't like to kill remember?"

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't make a exception for you." Itachi growled out

"So then are you going to tell me about her or not?"

Itachi sighed, feeling a slight pressure build behind his left eye, a clear sign a migraine was coming on..."She isn't anyone special."

"Oh yeah, real convincing." Kisame snorted

"She was someone I grew up with, Her father and my father had it in their heads that we should be betrothed."

Kisame quirked a brow, "Whoa, you were _engaged_."

"You say it like either of us actually understood what it meant. We were betrothed since she was four."

"So...what? There has to be more to this."

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, though he severely wanted too. "What is there to explain? She was close to my brother and I until I...left...I pretty much saw her everyday. It was years ago."

"...Was she pretty?"

Itachi grunted, not even bothering to give Kisame an actual reply.

Kisame merely grinned as his eyes drifted up as she stared aimlessly at the clouds. "I Wish I had someone's name to whisper in my sleep-" the force of his teammates glare wasn't enough to detour him from speaking his mind. "To have a woman to think about...it must be nice. No woman would ever give me a second glance...at least not one full of fear."

"I thought your lifestyle didn't allow for frivolous things like _women_."

"That was before." Kisame stated his eyes following a particular cloud that he could have sworn looked like a giant shark. "I like killing. Fighting and violence is who I am. But there's nothing to do now, not since that blond brat. It's peaceful...and during a time like this. A woman would be nice."

Itachi didn't say anything as the two continued on in companionable silence.

* * *

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"What are we doing here?"

it was a simple question...one that deserved a decent answer yet he had none. It was simply an urge he wanted to see if his brother was alright and maybe...just maybe he would get a peek of _her._ But oh how dangerous such urges were.

They were Dangerously close to Konohagakure.

"Itachi?" Kisame was beginning to get frustrated at his silent companion and this uncharacteristic spacing out was starting to worry him...not that he would ever say as much of course.

"You thought you'd be able to take me? Huh Hyuuga girl?"

Itachi stilled only slightly as his eyes widened in surprise, Kisame watched his companion carefully tense and ready for whatever was going to take place. _'Hyuuga..? It couldn't be...' _With speed only he possessed he took off toward the voice, Kisame cursing loudly as he ran to catch up to him.

When Itachi got there, what he saw had him inexplicably angry.

A blond haired man had slender fingers wrapped around her throat as he watched her tense in surprise, he was close, too close as he muttered something into her ear that he couldn't quite make out.

"W-What d-do y-y-you-" She couldn't seem to get the words out and Itachi snarled ferociously as what he thought was true, The girl was _her. _She had to be. When he saw the blond's hand travel up the side of her body and grip her breast...it was over. And the first time in a _long _time...he wanted to fucking _kill _somebody. Activating his Sharingan it took him exactly 30 seconds to kill the blond, the body soft and brittle like putty left out in the sun too long.

Kisame wasn't too far behind, and seeing Itachi kill the blond was all the go ahead he needed as he ruthlessly brandished his Samehada, quickly taking care of the rest of the men. Blood was everywhere, spraying in all directions.

It was raining blood.

The girl swayed as she sagged but before she hit the ground Itachi was able to catch her, wrapping strong arms around her, he brought her close as he noticed her face. Soft beautiful features, pale, lilly white skin, and cute pink lips. He was startled as she seemed to _smile _at him...

A whisper at the edge of her lips _"Ita-Chan..."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So I went ahead and decided to post this today as a kind of early birthday present to myself (TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY :D) and it may be a week or longer until I can update again. It is completely un-beta'd and if you guys happen to notice any mistakes please review and let me know about them so I may fix them ASAP! **

**Somethings I would like to mention...**

**1.) I'm a little worried I made Itachi and Kisame slightly OOC, but I figure hey, I'm allowed a little creative leeway right? **

**2.) FINALLY from here on out they are reunited! this is making my WAFF senses tingle lol. I can't wait :D **

**3.) Since it is my birthday (as you can tell I'm super excited over birthdays. I get this way over other ppls birthdays too lol I'm silly.) I was hoping to make a request from anyone willing to come through...for my birthday I would like FANART :D Fanart would make be sooo happy! none of you have to of course but it would be appreciated :DD **

**R+R :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wilting Flowers**

**By: Chibi - Kyo - Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Naruto fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, sexual situations, and porn. Yes porn. Lulz.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is AU as and most facts I will have obtained mostly come from the anime. Anything pertaining to Naruto and it's affiliating merchandise DO NOT I repeat DO NOT belong to me. But to the creator. For he was a genius despite all of those shitty filler episodes.

**NOTE:**This chapter is kind of an emotional one, bear with it I promise you'll like it :3

THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO UN-BETA'D I KIND OF PULLED A FAST ONE ON MY BETA AGAIN TO GET IT POSTED. I APOLOGIZE TO MY BETA MEL-CHAN FOR MY IMPATIENCE IN UPDATING!

**Shout out to: **Ryion, you are my well of inspiration please keep tossing me ideas, some of them are actually wonderful.

* * *

**-0-FIVE-0-**

"_Ita-Chan..." _

The whisper caught him off guard and he almost dropped her, the urge to run was strong and made him tense. But if Itachi was anything it was stubborn and he fought against the urge that so desperately screamed for him to get the fuck out of there. The girl in his arms stirred for only a moment before snuggling into him and sighing softly. He quirked an eyebrow but said nothing as her movements brought him crashing into reality. What was he going to do? How was he going to deal with her when she woke up? Should he leave before she woke up? So many conflicting thoughts and emotions...Itachi was almost positive that the force of his long forgotten feelings would make him sick. Of course only the crease of his forehead was the only indication that he thought or felt anything at all at that moment.

Kisame stood back eying the scene, his Samehada perched on his shoulder as pieces of flesh littered the ground around him, blood dripping from the end of Samehada in some morbid rhythm, He should be cleaning this up, making it seem like they were never here...Yet he stood there, frozen and eying his friend wearily. Kisame wouldn't say it out loud but he worried for his friend.

When the girl whimpered and her eyes fluttered open Kisame's grip on Samehada tightened, If she ran he would hunt her down and kill her. To protect Itachi and himself, Kisame would not hesitate to do it in an instant.

…

She awoke in layers, her senses slowly coming back as she realized that she felt warm...and oddly safe. Her eyes fluttered open and sleepy lavender met a conflicted black.

At first she was confused, _'How did Sasuke get all the way out here? He should be in the hospital...' _then slight panic set in as she remembered the two nin from before...and finally realization hit as her eyes widened and she got a good look at _his _face. She gasped, and from the look in his eyes she could see he expected her to run...but she _didn't_.

_'It can't be. He – he -he's …' _ She couldn't even control her trembling lip and the tears that spilled forth. "Ita-Chan!" and without even the slightest hesitation, she struggled out of his grip to throw her arms around him and crush him against her as she wept.

She didn't care if he was a missing S-class nin. All that mattered now was that he was _home._

…

Itachi was at a loss as the girl sobbed against him. With slow tentative movements he slowly wrapped his arms around her small shaking frame. He was expecting a lot of things, her screaming, running away, yelling , hell even her fainting again. _Any _of the above would have made more sense than _this. _

He was unsure how to comfort crying girls, they always made him feel slightly uncomfortable and frankly Itachi wasn't sure what in the hell he should do. But he held her all the same. It was _her._ She was alive and well, she _didn't _hate him, and she had _grown._

Kisame watched completely taken aback, the Samehada falling out of his loose grasp. _'What the hell?' _ Then as soon as the question ran through his mind realization hit him like a smack in the face. _'Is this...Hinata-Chan?' _

…

When she finally stopped crying she looked up and _smiled._ Itachi was quick to let go and take a step back, leaving a bewildered Hinata a few feet away. Looking at her he fought very hard to not take hold of her again. _'She's...beautiful.' _as soon as he thought it he quickly dismissed it. He was confused, unsure how to think or feel and for once in a long time he was flustered. Out of all the people he could have ran across it was _her._ Itachi had to wonder if fate had some sick sense of humor.

"I-I-Itachi-Kun?" She was nervous, unsure what to do or how to act. Blushing furiously she poked her fingers together.

Itachi didn't say anything. Just merely stared her down as if she was some curious creature, studying her. She was still so short. And shy, and pretty. The only thing that really stood out as different was her hair. As it now was rather long.

"Are you Hinata-Chan?"

The sudden voice startled the girl as she looked over and noticed Kisame for the first time. She blushed even harder "Y-Yes..." pokepoke. "E-excuse m-me..." _pokepokepoke_ "W-Who a-a-are you?" _...poke..._

Kisame flashed her a smile full of fang, "Names Hoshigaki, Kisame. Nice to meet you Hinata-Chan." Itachi looked over to his teammate and glared daggers. Kisame blew it off easily.

_Pokepokepoke _

"N-Nice to meet y-you as well K-Kisame-San."

Interesting, the girl didn't scream or runaway, although she did seem ready to simultaneously com bust...however it was a real improvement from what he usually got from girls. "You have interesting eyes."

She was beginning to resemble a tomato... "T-Thank you...i-it is a family trait."

"Kekkei Genkai." he question, though it came out as a statement.

"Y-yes."

Hinata was struck by how strange everything seemed and she almost had to believe that she was dreaming. Itachi couldn't really be there, staring at a strange looking shark man like he's about to kill him. It was too surreal.

"You're really pretty Hinata-Chan."

She blinked, Yes she most definitely must be dreaming. No one has ever really called her pretty before. She opened her mouth to speak only to gap in shock as he went flying through the air...

"Idiot."

"D-Did you _hit _him?" she asked mortified, he didn't even _move._

"Hn."

She giggled, she couldn't help it, the way he said it, the way he held himself...was just like Sasuke. In moments like these she could easily see where Sasuke got it from. "I-Itachi-Kun, that was j-just like S-Sasuke-kun."

At the mention of his brother he focused on her again his eyes intense "Is he...alright?" it was asked quietly.

"H-he's hurt, b-but he'll be fine. He's _home._"

The way she said home made him feel uncomfortable, and he shifted slightly in posture.

"I-Itachi-Kun." She began gathering her courage and looking him straight in his cool black eyes, "Y-you may be a dream, but I- I wanted to say so much to you...I wanted to tell you so many things...and weather or not I'm actually dreaming all of this...because it all just seems too unlikely and surreal...The thing I've always wanted to tell you most, Itachi-Kun...was that I missed you. I missed you so _very _much."

He was unsettled, and he felt a strange constricting in his chest. Surely she couldn't mean that?

"Hn. How can you miss someone as terrible as I am? A man that killed his own family?"

"B-Because if you were so terrible you would have killed _everyone_ yet you let Sasuke-Kun live."

Her statement struck him hard, and he fought the urge to pull her against him. Somehow she had _understood._

"I-I was there that night..." She continued, as she hugged herself knowing he wasn't going to speak. "The night you killed you're family..." His eyes widened in horror at the thought of his little Hinata-Chan there amongst the mass of carnage he left behind. "S-Sasuke was furious and he said some things that I would never forget...Yet as he vented in anger and I was so incredibly numb inside...I couldn't help but wonder why you would do such things...you were such a kind and gentle person...and I _knew _there had to be a reason."

She took a deep breath trying to calm her frazzled nerves. "It was after I realized this that I began to feel so sorry for you. For having to lose your entire family and your home...to steal away in the middle of the night without as much as a single goodbye..."

"We were children, we were young, and it was many years ago...But I _never _forgot the time we spent together and what we shared. I-I l-looked forward to t-t-the d-days we would be m-m-married." She blushed so hard when she said this he almost thought she would die of heat stroke. "You were the first one to actually care Itachi-Kun. I-I cherished you for it. E-Even though you have done q-questionable things...I still care."

It was the closest she was ever going to get to admitting her feelings for him, and Itachi realized that with a start. Had she waited for him all this time? His eyes softened considerably as he internally battled on what he would do next.

She seemed to understand how conflicted he felt because honestly she felt the same way too, smiling again she said, "No matter what happens I'm glad to have ran into you Itachi-Kun." He was mildly surprised by her lack of stutter. " Because for so long I worried over you, and knowing you are well I will be at peace."

She was giving him an out to run, he could tell. _'Hinata, I don't think you realize how big your heart really is...' _he thought.

Kisame came back grumbling curses all the way back over to the two. "What the fuck man? You _almost _knocked me out."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, "I did knock you out."

Kisame flipped him off in response, and the sound of Hinata laughing brought their attention back to her.

"You two...are very funny."

Kisame merely smirked, and Itachi's hand twitched as he fought off the urge to to hit Kisame again.

"Hinata..."

She startled as he spoke, giving him her undivided attention, her intense stare made him feel only a _little _uncomfortable, and he wondered if this is what it felt like whenever he looked at someone like that. "I can walk you back to the Hyuuga compound."

She gave him a watery smile, knowing this was going to be his way to say goodbye. "It's alright I can walk home on my own. I'm not too far...I was hoping that...if you were planning on leaving soon...that I could say goodbye to you t-tomorrow? I could send you two off with a proper o-one."

Itachi nodded, reluctantly agreeing with her offer, he watched her turn to leave, she walked a few steps before stopping as if thinking about something...then turned back around and covering those last few feet that came between them. Itachi rose a silent eyebrow in question, then she did something that took him completely by surprise. With a look of pure determination she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

When she pulled back she was so red in the face he half wondered if she was going to faint. But she surprised him as she turned around and walked away...

And she only looked back once.

* * *

"Itachi...are you..._blushing_?" Kisame asked incredulously

Itachi glared, his favorite response to anything that Kisame says, the barest of light blushes burning hotly on his cheek. Kisame merely grinned at his teammate "So _That _was Hinata-Chan. She was really pretty."

"No."

Kisame quirked a brow, "Again?"

"Don't think about it."

"But Itachi..."he whined, "She was the first one that didn't run off screaming."

"No."

"Why not? Give me a good reason to back off and I will."

"..." The silence said it all and Kisame had to fight off the urge to laugh outright.

"Alright man, I get it she's yours." He sighed heavily "I'll guess I'll just have to find somebody else."

"Hn."

"So tell me a little bit about her. She's...Interesting."

Itachi gave him a look, one that clearly said Why-In-The-Hell-Would-I-Do-That?

"Come on...at least tell me what you plan to do about her."

"Tomorrow when she tells us goodbye I plan on wiping her of her memories of us."

"_What?"_ The way Kisame said it had Itachi looking at him as if he grew a second head. "Why would you do that?"

"Because, It will be easier that way."

"Easier for who exactly? Her or you?"

"Most likely for the both of us." He stated, contemplating

"Listen Itachi and realize that what I'm about to say is out of my deep respect for you and our friendship." Kisame began, startling shark like eyes meeting a cool onyx black "After years of putting everyone else before you, you need to take a stand and say _fuck it._ Be selfish for once. A girl you thought you lost years ago just reappeared into your life, basically told you that despite of all those horrible things you've done that she still _understood _to some degree and all but admitted her feelings for you. And you just want to walk away, wandering from village to village bitter and lonely for the rest of your life? We live in pretty peaceful times right now, besides the normal shit there is _nothing _to do. I don't know what the hell crawled up your ass and died but I _don't _want to throw away a perfectly good chance to have some form of companionship. I will tell you right now, if you leave I will take her. I will hang around and actually_ pursu_eher. It would be hollow because she won't care for me like she would you. But I'll take it."

Itachi's fist clenched as his eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. "I know you only said that last part to egg me on.." It was such a blunt statement. " I also know that to some degree you meant every last word you said."

Kisame crossed his arms in front of his chest as he continued to stare Itachi down.

"Kisame, I _hate _you."

Kisame merely grinned, knowing that his words hit Itachi hard "Aw, But I love you man."

"Idiot."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! :D I also hope it was in character as well, for that is my constant worry as I write this.**

**Anyway, somethings I would like to mention quickly, first, I would like to mention that I have planned this story into three arcs and it is looking to be a rather long story as a outline it, prolly around 20-25 chapters as my guess possibly more. as I'm still outlining the last arc. The last thing I want to mention is that I have recently started an LJ! so anyone on Live journal and feeling friending me should do so as of right now I'm pretty friendless. :( **

**R+R :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wilting Flowers**

**By: Chibi - Kyo - Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Naruto fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, sexual situations, and porn. Yes porn. Lulz.

**Summary**: 'Wow' he thought as an uncharacteristic blush crept up onto his cheeks. Apparently Hinata didn't wear underwear...Interesting...ItachiXHina

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is AU as and most facts I will have obtained mostly come from the anime. Anything pertaining to Naruto and it's affiliating merchandise DO NOT I repeat DO NOT belong to me. But to the creator. For he was a genius despite all of those shitty filler episodes.

* * *

**-0-SIX-0-**

Hinata was in an insanely good mood, and _everyone_ seemed to notice. Never has the Hyuuga compound seen their young heiress so, so _giggily_. The usually shy, meek little girl they all sneered at was walking around with out a care in the world, and a grin on her face that was so big one could debate that it would split her face in two. Hanabi was the fist to run into her that morning, and was nearly blinded by the white of her smile.

"Hinata?"

"Hello little sister! Good morning!" Hinata chirped brushing by the younger girl, Hanabi gaped at her older sister like a fish out of water, completely blown away. Hinata was..._glowing_. With reflexes that could rival Neji she stretched out and snatched her sister by the arm before she could get too far.

"Are – are you okay?"

Hinata bewildered, merely continued grinning poking her sister on the arm gently. "Of course I'm okay, Hanabi-Chan. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that...well..." this was a first. Hanabi realized as she struggled to get the words out. The normally brash and headstrong girl was at a loss for words a rare occurrence.

Hinata merely quirked a brow disengaging from her younger sisters grasp with ease. "Well what?"

"You're...actually not stuttering." she commented as if she just noticed herself. What in the _hell_ has gotten into her big sister?

"Hm." the older pondered, "I supposed I'm not."

"What is_ up_ with you today?" Hanabi was pleased on how harsh it came out, finally feeling like she was sounding like herself again.

"Nothing, Hana-Chan, I'm just having a_ really_ good day." Hinata stated, giving her sister a quick surprise hug before turning around and walking away. Hanabi was so confused as she internally debated on whether to follow her or not...in the end Hanabi shrugged as she turned and began heading in the opposite direction. _'If my sister is this happy, it's best to leave her be.' _

Hanabi may have been a little mean to Hinata most of her life, but she dearly loved her older sister and she wasn't cruel. Her sister deserves to be annoyingly happy, no matter how much it go on her nerves.

…

"Hinata-Sama you're late."

"Sorry Neji-nii-San!"

Neji glared, but was quickly taken aback by the startlingly large smile plastered on Hinata's face as she entered the Dojo. _'What the hell?' _he thought completely bewildered, he was prepared to scold her for her tardiness but for some reason all he could do was stare. He was expecting the normally quiet Hyuuga heiress to be shy, stuttering out an apology before getting down to business.

He did not expect this bubbly creature before him, who's cheerful attitude could rival Naruto. _'What the hell was slipped into her cheerios this morning?' _he thought eying her wearily.

"Nii-San? Are you okay?"

His eyebrow rose in surprise, "No stuttering today Hinata-Sama?"

Hinata playfully rolled her eyes, "You're the second person this morning to mention that."

"It is pretty strange..."

"Oh, Nii-San I'm just in a good mood today."

_'Yeah...' _he thought _'One hell of a good mood.' _"Lets just start you're training."

Hinata nodded her consent as she fell into a familiar stance, mirroring Neji's own.

"Ready?"

Hinata gulped nervously, feeling the nerves in her stomach go crazy at the thought of facing Neji. It's been years ago since the Chuunin exam, yet the fight between her Neji still haunted her nightmares... the way he hated her back then was almost so strong and tangible she was able to practically touch it. Despite the fact they were over their differences and got along well now, she didn't couldn't completely let of the fear of her first near death experience.

He activated his Byakugan as he charged at her, quickly activating her own she blocked... _barely... _just in time.

The fight began...

* * *

Exhausted and sweat soaked, Hinata grinned as she giggled to herself. She was having a wonderful day, in fact during that training match against Neji, she actually _won_. It was by the skin of her teeth but she did it! She finally _won._

Poor Neji was too distracted by her odd behavior to concentrate on the match seriously and while he wasn't hurt physically his male pride took a brutal blow.

"S-Sorry Nii-San!" she exclaimed smiling happily as she extended her hand out to him to help him up. He glared at the offering and got up on his own in an attempt to recover some of his tattered pride. His hard, yet questioning gaze resting on the young heiress's smile.

"What's got you in such a good mood, Hinata -Sama?" he finally asked, looking at her almost analytically

She merely shrugged as she dusted herself off, she was beginning to feel a little nervous again at such an intense stare. When she didn't say anything but merely looked away, he sighed, figuring as much.

"Whatever it is or _whoever _it is. They better not hurt you Hinata-Sama or I'll be forced to hurt them." Neji stated bluntly before turning around to leave the training dojo. Hinata blinked before she erupted into laughter, _'How does Nii-San do that?' _ He always seemed to know everything, and if she wasn't so used to it she might have found it unsettling. However his concern still warmed her heart because she knew it was his way to show her how he cared in his own way.

"_Neji-Nii-San I love you too.' _she thought leaving the dojo to go gather her things together to go out to the market. She wanted to buy some groceries to make some good bento boxes for Kisame – San and Itachi – Kun.

She blushed at the thought of Itachi, _'He's really here, really, honestly here...' _She was smiling so much that they all half wondered how her face didn't fall off as she left the compound.

* * *

_**Later that Afternoon **_

"Hey, Hinata-Chan!"

Hinata whirled around in mild surprise, shopping bag in hand as she came face to face with Tenten, Sakura, and Ino.

"H-Hello!" she breathed grinning happily. The girls all exchanged glances before Tenten spoke, "Neji said you were in a brilliant mood today..."

"Is it so weird for me to be happy?" she stated her grin turning into a frown, _everyone _seemed to question her current mood, and it was starting to wear her down a little bit. Has she truly been unhappy this whole time? Was it really that noticeable?

"No! Of course not!" Sakura chimed in, shaking her head vehemently "It's just you seem different today. Not your usual self..." As Hinata's frown deepen she quickly added "You seem not only happy but almost confident. You're not blushing and poking your fingers together..."

"And you're not stuttering." Ino threw in eying the pale eyed girl with interest.

"Oh.." was all Hinata was able to get out realizing their words. _'I guess considering, I really haven't been myself today...but I can't help it. I'm just so happy...my boys are home... Sasuke-Kun is safely tucked away in the hospital, and Itachi-Kun is alright...I even get to see him again.' _

Sakura watched the emotion flutter across her face before deciding on what she wanted to do. "Tenten, Ino why don' you go on ahead. I want to talk to Hinata...alone."

Ino and Tenten merely exchanged glances and shrugged as they left the other two girls by themselves on the crowded street.

Confused Hinata asked, "What's wrong Sakura-San?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you something since the day you visited Sasuke at the hospital." she stated taking a deep breath, "Thank you."

"Thank you? F-for what?"

"For giving Sasuke another chance. I know he's going to have it hard, now that he's back, no one is going to trust his change of heart especially at first and well...when you showed up I was so Happy because at least someone was going to give him a second chance."

Hinata shook her head smiling fondly at the pink haired girl, "Oh, Sakura...You really do care for him don't you?"

Sakura shook her head, " I do love him, just not in that way, not anymore."

"Really?"

"Yeah, after the long string of rejection you kind of give up. Besides we get along better as a brother and sister duo than anything else."

"Oh Sakura-Chan." Hinata breathed adding the Chan in a sign of affection. Hinata knew exactly what that was like as she went through the same thing with Naruto...after so long of chasing someone who is completely uninterested you begin to give up...besides...not all of her heart belonged to Naruto to begin with.

"I know what you mean."

Sakura grinned, "Yeah, us overlooked girls gotta stick together." she joked causing Hinata to giggle

"I have to confess something Sakura-Chan..."

Sakura quirked an eyebrow in question.

"I came to visit Sasuke, because we were childhood friends."

"What? You guys barely spoke to each other since I knew you guys."

Hinata sighed, "I-I would appreciate that what I'm about to tell you stays between us. I-I-I'd like to think we're friends..."

Sakura nodded vigorously. "Of course we're friends Hinata-Chan. You can tell me anything."

"When I was really young my father would take me over to the Uchiha compound while he conducted business. While I spent most of my young childhood over there I became really attached to that family. Sasuke-Kun became one of my best friends and his mother Mikoto treated me just like one of her own. It was the best."

"I-I was even really close to his older brother..."

"You mean Itachi?" the pink haired girl asked looking at Hinata like she grew a second head. "Y-Yes, w-we understood each other as w-w-we both had to deal with the p-pressure of being the heirs. A-A-Also..." she was stuttering again a sure sign that her nerves were getting the best of her. " We were betrothed."

Sakura's mouth flew open and formed an 'O' in surprise.

"S-Sakura t-t-the reason I went to see S-Sasuke-Kun the other day was to clear the air between us. E-E-Ever since the massacre w-we s-s-stopped talking, and when I heard he was back I-I wanted to be his friend like we used too."

"Did you _love _Sasuke-Kun?"

Hinata laughed then, it sounded bitter with an edge of hysterics that caught the slender girl by surprise. "No. O-Our fight t-that n-n-night was because I-I l-liked, I-Itachi-Kun better..."

Sakura gasped, "You were in love with Itachi weren't you?"

Hinata blushed so red she resembled a ripe a tomato. "Y-Yes."

and it was at that moment as Sakura took the shy girl into her arms for a hug, that they formed an unbreakable bond of friendship.

* * *

While her mood wilted a little around the edges, she was still pretty happy when she got home. Taking the grocery bag to the kitchen, she immediately began getting the ingredients together to prepare making the Bento Boxes. Cooking was always a way to get her to relax, it was something she was good at.

It was a few hours later, when she was just finished, putting the lunches together, wrapping them up and safely placing them into her bag, that her father found her.

Hiashi was in a terrible mood, having just got back from a meeting with the clan elders, concerning his eldest daughter and to say at the very least he was not pleased. They said that she was too meek and softhearted, that she was weak and couldn't be trusted to run the clan herself. When he asked what they propose to do about it. He expected them to say something about making Hanabi as heiress instead. But no, they wanted to marry his eldest off. The argument they gave him was well thought out and logical and he had no choice but to agree. As clan head he agreed with their decision, as a father he was severely against it.

"Tou-San?"

Her soft voice broke him out of his thoughts as he looked down at his daughter, a sneer forming, He had to be strong and tough...for the clan.

"Hinata. I need to speak with you."

"Is something wrong?" her worried frown caused his heart to tighten and he did well to squash what emotion he felt.

"I had a meeting today with the elders."

"Oh?"

"You will be married on the day of your nineteenth birthday to Misashi Hyuuga."

He watched as her pale eyes widened in horror, "F-Father! Misashi i-is cruel! He d-d-does not like m-me."

"But he will be a strong leader for this clan. Something that you will not."

Hinata merely looked her father in the eye, mortified beyond words, surely her father can not be this cruel! However his eyes spoke volumes and she couldn't stop the morbid fear that enveloped her body, that yes, he would be that cruel and he would marry her off gleefully.

"Could it be anyone else?" she asked desperate for anything, Misashi was a cruel, uncaring second cousin that used to beat her up when they were children. There were many times Neji had to come to her rescue when the two were forced to hang out. Being married to him would be a fate worse than death.

"If you were referring to that Uchiha boy that just returned you can forget it. I've told you a thousand times to forget those damnable Uchiha's they are shameful, dangerous boys, and I tire of hearing about them. It was an obvious mistake on my part for letting you get to _know _them." he spat feeling his terrible mood turn positively sour, anger coiling in his belly ready to burst forth and boil over. "their _whore _of a mother coddled you and made you _weaker._"

At hearing her father's harsh words against the only mother figure she has ever really known. Something inside her seemed to have just _snapped. _

"No." she whispered

"Excuse me?" he asked, his eyes narrowing into slits at her impertinence

"No! I will not marry Misashi! And I certainly will NOT tolerate you calling Mikoto-San a whore! she was a wonderful person! And I refuse to listen to you disrespect her!"

SMACK!

"What gives you the right?" he seethed readying his hand to give her another blow, his hand came down hard across her face causing the poor girl to yelp, "Disrespectful, pathetic, weak, useless girl!"

Hinata looked back up to her father, the rage in his eyes evident as his hand balled into a fist. Her fear of him striking her again was very apparent as she coward before him. Slowly he took a deep breath as he counted backwards from ten to reign in his temper.

He was usually very good at controlling his emotions, and the fact that he lost control _frightened _him. Without a single word he turned around and left,

the only thought racing through his mind was _'What have I done?' _

* * *

"Is she coming back?" Kisame asked, leaning casually against a tree as he watched the sun begin to set

Itachi grunted in response, wondering what was taking her so long. Either way they were leaving by nightfall, whether or not she got there in time. Although a part of him was willing to wait for her the other more prominent part was just ready to get the fuck away from Konohagakure.

"I-Itachi...Kun..."

"_Whoa, what happened to you?" _

Itachi whirled around, and his eyes widened in shock as he watched Hinata walk into the training grounds from the day before with a bruising cheek and split lip. He clenched and unclenched his fist as tried to stop the quiet fury that was quickly spreading through his body. "Who did this?" he hissed

seeing the deadly look in Itachi's eye she turned her head and looked away, unwilling to say anything about it. "I-I brought you guys dinner it was going to be lunch but..."

Kisame wisely kept quiet as he watched the two, silently wondering who would harm the quiet girl. It was unsettling that she wouldn't tell them who hurt her, and if he was anyone else he might have been worried on the fact that it seemed she was trying to protect her attacker. He eyed the bag she gripped it in her hands knowing it contained his food. His stomach growled, but neither of them seemed to notice.

Itachi took quick steps closer so he could tower over her, looking down at her he said again, "Who did this?"

This time she looked at him, with a shaky breath she caved, "My father..."

"You're _father?" _Kisame asked, completely surprised by her answer, however his outburst went unnoticed as the two continued to stare at each other.

"Why?"

"He – He said s-s-some things I d-did not take well..."

"You talked back to him." he stated bluntly

"Y-Yes."

"What did he say to you?"

"H-He wants to marry me off to a second cousin of mine, h-he said I wouldn't make a good clan leader..."

Hinata, blushed as a stray tear ran down her cheek.

Itachi reached out, brushing the stray tear away with a gentle swipe of his finger, and for a moment he felt like he was thirteen years old, comforting a little Hinata because her father was being too harsh. The feelings hit him so hard, he stumbled back a step.

Hinata sniffed, her pale lavender eyes glancing into his onyx ones with such pleading...

"H-He has never h-h-hit me before...b-b-but this was t-t-the first time I-I ever l-lost it..."

"You would have been a good clan leader without the marriage betrothal. You are...capable."

"T-Thank y-you Itachi-Kun b-but I hear that I'm useless on a daily basis. That part didn't matter much, w-w-what made me angry was..." she trailed off realizing that she was about to say could very well end her father's life. And while she was angry with him, he was still her father and she would never wish him dead.

He quirked an eyebrow, "What was it?"

"H-H-He said some...unfair things about you...a-a-and y-your f-family." she really hoped he would leave it alone at that half truth. Because if he was anything at all like she remembered him to be he wouldn't take the slander against his mom lightly.

"I see."

"I-Itachi-Kun?"

"Hm?"

"I-I don't want to go home."

"What?"

"I-I don't want to get married."

It got eerily silent as Itachi wasn't sure what to tell her. What was he suppose to do? Before he could get a word out however, Kisame intervened and rather loudly,

"Hinata-Chan, why don't you come along with us?"

* * *

**A/N: I want every single one of you to realize how much I love you all. I am literally posting this at 4:43 in the morning and I am fucking exhausted. fo'realz I may pass out on my keyboard. lol. I realize the characters this chapter were OOC, but to be fair I was attempting to play out on how they would react to certian situations. I personally found this chapter boring as fuck but nessacary to move the plot along. Don't worry the fic is beginning to head toward all the fun stuff and I can't wait! :D **

**so please, R+R **

**leave me some love, I stayed up in ungodly hours for you! lulz. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Wilting Flowers**

**By: Chibi - Kyo - Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Naruto fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, sexual situations, and porn. Yes porn. Lulz.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is AU as and most fact I will have obtained mostly come from the anime. Anything pertaining to Naruto and it's affiliating merchandise DO NOT I repeat DO NOT belong to me. But to the creator. For he was a genius despite all of those shitty filler episodes.

**NOTE:**This Chapter is released early in celebration for hitting 100 reviews the other day! Special thanks and dedications to all of my wonderful reviewers will be held at the END of this chapter :D

**Shout out to: **Ryion, you are my well of inspiration please keep tossing me ideas, some of them are actually wonderful. Also he recently started a fanfiction account. Please go check him out! His penname is **_RyionOhki_**

**_

* * *

_**

**-0-SEVEN-0-**

"No."

Hinata and Kisame both blinked, taken aback by the strength of conviction in his voice. He was really putting his foot down on this.

"W-Why not Itachi-Kun?"

looking into her her beautiful pale eyes he frowned, though it was hard to make out from the large Akatsuki coat he was wearing. "Do you not realize what this would mean if you were to leave the village with us? DO you not understand the repercussions of your actions?"

Nervously she chewed on her bottom lip as she wrung her hands together. She supposed if she really sat down and thought about it...It would technically put her right in the Bingo book of missing nin. She would be charged with desertion...possibly get thrown in some type of Shinobi prison...of which if that were the case she would be better off dead...and worse of all she could never see her friends or family again. No more Neji, No more Hanabi, No more, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke..._nothing_...

The only thing she would be left with from her old life would be the things she would bring with her, the memories locked inside her heart...and, and..._Itachi. _

Taking a deep steadying breath she closed what little distance was between her and Itachi and grabbed his hand. She was mildly surprised he didn't yank his hand back from her grip and she was certainly shocked when he even wrapped his fingers around her own. She was in awe as she stood there, staring intently at their interlaced fingers. She was so enthralled by the simple contact, she completely forgot what she was going to say.

Itachi didn't say anything, he didn't feel like he had too. Merely holding onto her hand was enough...When they leave her behind he'll at least have this moment. If this was the last time he planned to see his little Hinata...then as Kisame so politely told him the night before _fuck it. _

"Uh, guys?" Kisame question, feeling more than a little like the third wheel not to mention, freaked out. _(Internally of course.) _This girl had to be special, to have the Itachi he knew acting so...'_fucking weird.' _

Blushing hotly realization dawned on Hinata, looking up into his dark eyes a gentle smile graced her lips "I-Itachi-Kun...I-I understand that you want me to stay here to protect me...b-but please understand the reasons of why I'm about to ask you If I can travel with you."

He merely stared, and she took it as a signal to continue. "Please know that while I will m-miss my friends very dearly as well as t-the only family members that cared for me, I-If you leave me b-behind y-you'll be leaving me to deal with a harsh father, a loveless marriage with an abusive husband, and a-a hollow life. L-leaving me here w-will guarantee my death whether if be from m-my future h-husband o-or my own depression."

He squeezed her hand so tightly it almost hurt, yet she couldn't help but feel the butterflies explode inside her stomach and the grin that threatened to take over face. It was his small way to express his worry for her...and it touched her, deeply.

"So, Itachi-Kun..." She began her voice soft and smiling as she spoke " I would very much like to stay by your side. May I travel along with you?"

"You realize, if you run from the village you'll be considered a deserter and be classified as a missing nin, and you'll end up right in the Bingo book." he warned his voice strong and filled with an unknown emotion she couldn't quite place.

"Yes. I realize this."

"And you also realize that there are hunter-nin out there that will be hunting you down just to kill you."

"Yes. I know."

"And, If they don't kill you, will drag you to the nearest Shinobi prison, which would be a fate worse than death."

"Yes."

"You'll never get to see any of your friends and family ever again. You'll be dead as far as they are concerned ."

"I...Know."

"And you still want to come with us?"

Kisame snorted, watching the conversation between the two. _'Us?' _he thought as he snickered to himself. _'They've been doing a pretty good fucking job ignoring me . And I'm still hungry! Why does the Hyuuga girl have to hold the food? It's so unfair...she should have handed me the damn bag.' _

"Itachi, yes I still do."

He sighed then, and she knew at that moment she had him convinced.

"Go say goodbye to your friends. If you can actually look at them all and know that this is the last time you'll ever see them again then...you can come with us."

Setting the food down she quickly swung her arm around him in a tight hug. He stiffened, still unused to such physical contact, but he did not fight her or pull away.

Hinata pulled back from the hug with a huge smile plastered on her face, She was inexplicably happy.

* * *

"Shut your face Ino-pig!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"will you two shut up."

the two bickering girls blinked in surprise as they looked over at the man that just spoke. Huffing the blonde said, "Why don't you just stay out of it Shikamaru."

He cracked one lazy eye open to glare over at his overzealous teammate. "Women...how troublesome."

The pink haired girl grinned, "Except Temari of course."

Shikamaru would have said something, maybe even had glared properly...however he didn't feel like it and instead chose to merely close his eyes again as he lounged in his chair. "Whatever..."

The blond snorted at her lazy teammate as she turned back toward the pink haired girl, "So forehead where were we?"

"Ino-pig..."

"Girls. Seriously. Stop."

Sighing they stopped, and Instead of bickering went ahead and placed their order. Ichiraku's was packed today, as it seemed that everyone felt the need to have Ramen. Naruto, the one normally loud and usually obnoxious was to enthralled with his food to really give a damn.

"Hey guys." Tenten shouted making her way inside to grab a seat between Rock Lee and Neji. Sakura and Ino merely grinned and waved toward her, Ino even had the audacity to wink at the girl causing her to blush slightly.

"You alright Ten?"

The fact that Neji was the one to ask, almost set her face on fire. _'Geez I feel like Hinata.' _She thought trying to calm her blazing face. She silently cursed the fact that she ever confided about her long time crush on Neji to the blond haired Konoichi.

"Tenten, You look as if the power of YOUTH! Has taken a hold of you! You are blushing like the beautiful lotus flower you are!"

"Tenten merely rolled her eyes, "Lee that doesn't even make sense."

Everyone was laughing and joking and for a while in a long, long time were actually having a good time. Just hanging out and enjoying each others company and it was like this that Hinata found them. She has never seen Ichiraku so packed in years, and it almost brought tears in her eyes to see everyone together like this.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan!" Sakura chirped, smiling happily at the pale eyed girl.

"H-Hey guys!"

There was a snarl from behind, as she was forcibly turned around, startled she _'eeped' _and attempted to hide her face. However her hands were yanked away and she was forced to stare into the angry eyes of a very pissed off Kiba Inuzuka.

"Hinata..._Who did this to you?" _

Hinata's jaw dropped, as she gently brought a shaking hand to her bruised cheek. " I-I-I-"

"Oh my god! Hinata-Chan are you alright?" Sakura asked, noticing something was about to happen as she made her way over to the shy girl and began inspecting her face. "It's not too bad. I can heal that for you real quick."

Hinata merely nodded too shaken by Kiba's obvious anger to really say anything.

Neji was strangely quiet as Sakura gathered her healing chakra into a ball, and began to move it across Hinata's injuries. Healing them up nicely. Neji's hands balled into fists as he remembered Hanabi's words just a few hours before...on how Hiashi finally lost his temper at Hinata...and it physically _pained _him because there was _nothing _he could have done to stop it.

_'Some protector.' _he thought sarcastically grimacing, Tenten noticed her teammate's mood turn sour and tentatively she reached out and placed a gentle hand on top of one of his balled fists. Startled, his pale eyes glanced her way, and the gentle smile on her face...suited her in a way. Slowly unclenching his fist he wrapped his hand around hers, breaking that cute gentle smile of hers into a face splitting grin.

"Hinata..." The way Kiba said her name, made Hinata nervous and she found herself clinging rather desperately to the pink haired girl by her side.

"Knock it off Kiba! Can't you see you're making her nervous!" Sakura snapped, her jade green eyes glaring viciously at the Inuzuka.

"But..."

"No buts! Hinata will talk about it when she's ready! Leave her alone!"

glancing between the two girls Kiba sighed throwing his hands up in the air. Giving Hinata a meaningful look he said, "Hinata, if someone hurt you _please _let me and Shino know. We'll take care of it."

The sincerity in his voice made her melt and she smiled warmly at her gruff teammate. "Thank you Kiba-Kun. I will."

appeased by her answer, he turned around and made his way back over to his seat by Shino. Sakura began dragging Hinata to the other side settling the heiress right between herself and Ino.

"You okay Hinata?" Ino asked, looking over at the pale girl. Hinata merely nodded, and Ino accepting this went back to the food that was just brought before her.

The rest of the night was spent, very much like this. Surrounded by good friends, laughing and joking...and Hinata couldn't help but feel a little relieved for Sakura's presence. Somehow Naruto OD'd on Ramen and poor Kiba and Couji were the two that got stuck taking the blond back home. Lee got viciously drunk and tried challenging anyone that even looked his way to a fight.

It was hectic and crazy...

And Hinata was sorely going to miss this. But tonight, she was going to let herself be apart of the fun, and she was going to show them all how much she really did care for them.

Because tonight was going to be her last night in Konohagakure.

She was sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: There are a few things I would like to mention...**

**1.) You guys are really amazing...I never expected to hit 100 reviews so quickly and it really makes me feel so proud to know that you all like my work. I hope it continues to impress you.**

**2.) Sakura's healing technique...totally saw her do this in Naruto movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom. it was a good movie. if you haven't seen it you should probably get on that. **

**3.) this chapter was my attempt at playing with other characters. Eventually the story won't be so serious and will take a bit of a humorous turn. the way it's mapped out in my head is this...Serious, waffy,funny, acion/adventure, dark, funny, super waff, end. Or something like that anyway...**

**4.) As for Hinata and Sakura's budding friendship. I literally flipped a coin to see who was going to be Hinata's "Girl friend" as you can see Sakura won that coin toss, so she gets to be written in a nice light. Unfortunately for Ino...she lost and you're going to evntually see what I mean by "unfortunately." **

**Anywhoo, R+R :3 **

**

* * *

**

**_Special Thanks to ..._**

******RyionOhki: **_ for being my best friend and my good kick in the arse. He's the reason why I update at all._

**I-hate-your-boyfriend: **_ Mel-Chan for being my awesome beta _

**Jamka:** _For being my first ever review for this fic_

**Sepsis:** _Because she is always the first to review any new chapter I post, your reviews always make me smile_

**Preplex-me, Seth morning star, Nishiyama, TaiyoukaiMars, Hinatafan 711, Mezumi Azuma, Soulspirit18:** _seeing you guys always returning to review the newest chapter is fucking awesome, srsly. _

**Thankful reviewer: ** _While I normally wouldn't say anything to anon reviews...I couldn't help but mention this person. your review was so awesome I printed it off and hung it on my wall. srsly._

_**And to anyone I may have missed...THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU GUYS! SERIOUSLY. YOU ALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY I COULD VOMIT GLITTER LIKE KE$HA! **_

_**HAPPY 100 :P**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Wilting Flowers**

**By: Chibi - Kyo - Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Naruto fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, sexual situations, and porn. Yes porn. Lulz.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is AU as and most fact I will have obtained mostly come from the anime. Anything pertaining to Naruto and it's affiliating merchandise DO NOT I repeat DO NOT belong to me. But to the creator. For he was a genius despite all of those shitty filler episodes.

**Note: **I rewrote this one a thousand times and I'm still a little unsure about it. But in the end I still feel like it accomplished what I set it out to do.

**Shout out to: **Ryion, you are my well of inspiration please keep tossing me ideas, some of them are actually wonderful. Also he recently started a fanfiction account. Please go check him out! His penname is **_RyionOhki_**

**_

* * *

_**

**-0-EIGHT-0-**

"I-Itachi -Kun. I'm ready."

He couldn't believe it. She actually came back. Snorting he had to chastise himself, of course she would be back and deluding himself to believe otherwise was getting him no where. She was a gentle spirit but a headstrong one weather people believed it or not. He looked her over noticing that she carried a rather large pack and nothing else, it was strange seeing her so willing to give everything she ever had up so quickly. And at that moment he knew...for her...that he had to try to talk her out of it one more time.

"You don't have to go."

"I know."

It was a quick reply and the tone in her voice was soft, gentle yet it held no room for argument. What happened to the shy, pushover, wisp of a girl he knew? When did she grow up to be so strong?

"You'll only have me and Kisame as company."

"That's fine."

"And you're all right with leaving everyone behind."

"I had my goodbyes."

"Even to...Sasuke?"

He knew he hit something when he mentioned his brother as he watched that look of determination morph into something less secure. Watching her closely, he noticed how she seemed to tip her head back and fix her gaze up onto the darkened night sky and the thousand of stars that shone brightly. He saw the sharp intake of breath and the slow exhale of defeat. And for one bitter sweet moment he thought he changed her mind. However when she tilted her head forward to gaze deeply into his eyes he froze at the ferociousness that shone there, and the renewed determined set in her jaw.

And for that moment he was breathless.

"I-I think he of all people would understand."

He watched her for a few more minutes, utterly still his gaze smoldering. What was it about her that sent him so off kilter? It's been years and even now she has an effect on him that no one else does and it was...unsettling to say the least.

"So then you are still set with coming with us?" he found himself asking

"Yes."

Her affirmation was resolute and he saw no hesitation in her pale, pale eyes no matter how hard he tried to look.

Sighing to himself he held out a hand startling the girl slightly.

"Then lets go Kisame is waiting up ahead for us."

grinning from ear to ear she grasped his hand soundly in hers and it was right then as she once again felt his fingers curl around her own that she knew she had made the right choice.

She was going to be happy...

She was _finally _free...

* * *

**One week later...**

"Hey, Hinata -Chan?"

"Yes, Kisame-San?"

It was a bright beautiful day, the weather was nice and it was perfect for them being out doors. Hinata really learned to appreciate bright sunny days like today. Especially since she was able to gather supplies easily enough from a village not that far back so she could cook for them properly, Kisame always mentioned how he loved Hinata's cooking so whenever she got the chance she would gather the supplies and cook something special. And today was a day she was able to spread out a nice little pick nick for them. It almost felt like they weren't feared missing-nin but just three friends out enjoying an average day.

Sometimes she wondered what it would have been like if she never became a ninja.

"I've been wondering for a while now..."

she quirked a questioning brow and smiled gently urging Kisame to continue as it was unusual for him to seem shy...or at least shy for him. Itachi rolled his eyes as he grabbed a bento box from the blanket Hinata spread out for them to use as a table, knowing already what Kisame wanted to ask and held no interest in the conversation what so ever. Eying the contents of the bento he smiled a tiny smile in appreciation on how good everything looked. Even outdoors with nothing but bare ingredients and a fire pit Hinata still managed to cook something completely out of this world delicious.

Hinata smiled brightly as she noticed Itachi out of the corner of her eye, he was beginning to become more adamant around her again. Almost like the Itachi she remembered and it made her heart swell in happiness.

"What kind of Kekkei Genkai do you have? Is it similar to Itachi's? "

Hinata blinked as Kisame's question brought her mind crashing back toward the present, "You mean my Byakugan?"

"Is it similar to Itachi's Sharingan?"

Hinata merely stared for a few seconds before regaining the ability to speak, "I-I'm s-sorry but you don't know Kisame-San?"

Kisame grunted, folding his arms in front of his chest defensively fixing her with a mild glare, "I wouldn't ask if I knew."

Itachi chewed his rice slowly and swallowed before saying, " I never explained it to him Hinata, and he has not met other Hyuuga's."

"Oh..."

She chewed on her lip for a moment in nervousness, " Well it is said, t-that the Sharingan w-was a m-mutation of the Byakugan. From not k-keeping the b-bloodline p-pure." she began "See the Byakugan is a recessive gene, it c-can easily be diluted."

"Does that mean inbreeding?" Kisame asked,

"T-To an extent. My father and mother were first cousins and I-I am positive if Neji w-wasn't in the Branch family I-I would have been forced to marry him instead of m-my second cousin."

"So what happens if you become involved with someone with the Sharingan?"

Hinata blushed violently as Itachi threw the shark man such a hateful glare Kisame almost wish he didn't ask.

"N-Nobody really knows, w-when Itachi and I were b-betrothed a-all those years a-ago w-we were going t-to be the first to try. M-My f-father believed t-that it w-would mutate into something entirely different. B-But Sharingan is known to be a dominate gene. I-Itachi's clan could marry outside the clan and the Kekkei Genkai would s-still be guaranteed to be passed too the off spring."

"Well if that's the case wouldn't that just mean if you and Itachi went through with the betrothal your kids would just end up with the Sharingan?"

Hinata was at a loss, gaping and so red in the face she was beginning to feel woozy. Her and Itachi...married...kids...oh my.

Itachi was the one to answer the question, his eyes resting on Hinata watching her intently. "It is unsure. Although that would have been the most likely outcome. Genetics is an unpredictable science. You can speculate, but it's not one hundred percent. We were betrothed as the guinea pigs for their genetic experiment."

"I see..." Kisame seemed lost in thought for a moment before he asked, "So what exactly can her Kekkei Genkai do?"

"It gives her the ability to see at a 360 degree angle, she can also see through solid objects and see the chakara flow in your body. In fact the Hyuuga is known for their Gentle Fist technique with each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the chakara pathway system. It's the greatest Taijutsu technique known in all of Konohagakure." Itachi responded as if he were teaching.

"Whoa! Hinata! You didn't tell me you were so badass!" Kisame shouted flashing her a smile full of fang.

Hinata blushed a harsh scarlet, "I-I'm n-not a-a-all that good there are many other H-Hyuuga's better than I, in fact my cousin Neji is o-our genius."

"Don't be so modest!" Kisame stated laughing heartily as her face achieved shades of red no person should be. "You are probably the best ninja in your village!"

"O-o-oh no!" she exclaimed "t-there are s-so many great ninja in Konoha I couldn't possibly b-be the best."

"So modest. When you and Itachi have kids I bet they'll be super ninja! With your guys Kekkei Genkai, they would be amazing."

"I-Itachi?" she squeaked, "K-Kids? A-as in m-more than...one?" without so much as an _oh my_ she fainted.

Itachi stood, eyebrow twitching and hands balled into fists, "Kisame..."

Kisame gulped quickly getting to his feet as he watched Itachi wearily, "I was just teasing..."

"You have until the count of ten..."

Kisame didn't have to be told twice, grabbing Samehada he got the hell out of there.

_'I guess I'll come back when he's cooled down.' _

Despite their friendship Itachi was still one scary son of a bitch, one Kisame would like to keep on good terms, because if they were to ever fight to the death he wouldn't be sure who would win and for some reason that thought scared him.

Itachi watched Kisame go with a smirk as he turned toward the unconscious Hinata, shaking his head he thought _'some things never change.' _

And for some reason he found that thought oddly comforting...

* * *

**A/N: This is mostly a filler chapter. There isn't too much to say except happy weekend! ALSO I'm taking up I guess you could call them "partners" but it's basically me tossing fanfic ideas to a few people to see how they sound, kinda like to see if it'll be worth writing before I start kind of thing****. SO if you're interested in joining my creative process for this story as well as future fics send me a message and let me know! **

**Other than that, **

**R+R :3 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wilting Flowers**

**By: Chibi – Kyo - Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Naruto fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, sexual situations, and porn. Yes porn. Lulz.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is AU as and most fact I will have obtained mostly come from the anime. Anything pertaining to Naruto and it's affiliating merchandise DO NOT I repeat DO NOT belong to me. But to the creator. For he was a genius despite all of those shitty filler episodes.

**Shout out to: **Ryion, you are my well of inspiration please keep tossing me ideas, some of them are actually wonderful. Also he recently started a fanfiction account. Please go check him out! His penname is **_RyionOhki_** I would also like to mention Mel-Chan who is my beta, as well as my Partner in Crime for a lot of other fics. She makes awesome vids and if you like Desperate housewives look her up on youtube! Her account name is **_iliketoeatbabies_**

**_

* * *

_**

**-0-NINE-0-**

It has been a week.

A week without any sign of his eldest daughter and Hiashi Hyuuga couldn't help but blame himself. He had been cruel he realized, acting like the cold heart-ed clan leader instead of the loving father he should have been. And what was worse, he only just now noticed his eldest has been gone for so long.

What kind of father was he?

"Hiashi-Sama?"

The sound of a soft knock and a gentle voice calling out for him, quickly pulled him out of his thoughts as he straightened behind his desk. "Come in." he replied slipping quickly into his cool mask of indifference. Looking every bit as the Hyuuga clan leader should.

He was surprised to see Neji enter his office and was even more surprised to see the mild glare he was sending his way. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "Neji, what brings you here?"

"Hinata-Sama has been missing for a week now. I was wondering what we were going to do about it?"

It was a good question, one Hiashi was wondering himself. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Are you questioning me Neji?"

Neji was at a loss as he stared at his uncle, Nothing? _Nothin_g! "With the deepest respect, Hiashi-Sama I _am_." He began feeling his anger build. _'How dare he? How dare he not even worry! Hinata is missing and he is just going to sit there and do nothing!' _"If I may be so bold as to offer a suggestion?"

Hiashi's hand balled in to a fist under his desk as he fought to control his anger, he would not have another outburst. Especially against the family Genius...branch member or not.

"Yes." he gritted out through clenched teeth "You may."

"I'll offer my assistance and go off to look for her. If we go to the Hokage we could get a team together, This could be serious Hiashi-Sama what if..." Neji trailed off refusing to think about what could be happening to Hinata at this very moment.

"I'll Consider it. Go. Now."

Neji shook his head as he turned to leave, shutting the office door softly behind him. Hiashi let out a breath as he placed his head in his hands in defeat his thoughts returning to darker things as he swam in his own inner turmoil. Neji was right he should go to the Hokage and report Hinata missing, explain the situation and ...maybe admit...that he had gone to far.

_'Oh Hinata...' _he thought _'I was always too harsh with you. Blaming you for things I should never have...and now due to my foolishness you are gone.' _

A brief image of Hinata getting kidnapped ran through his mind and he groaned, " Oh Hinata..._what have I done?_"

* * *

Hours later Hiashi found himself sitting before a curious Tsunade as she looked at him over her massive mountain of paper work she had no intention of doing.

"Hiashi this is a surprise, what can I do for you?" she asked, it was rare for clan leaders to approach the Hokage as they can normally fix whatever problem that would arise on their own, It is extremely rare for any clan leader to bring clan problems to the Hokage at all really and it was something Tsunade was well aware of.

Not one to really beat around the bush Hiashi spoke " Hinata is missing."

"Missing?" she asked blinking in surprise, "What do you mean by missing?"

"Exactly how it sounds, she's gone."

"From the village?"

Hiashi had to resist the urge to throttle his Hokage, besides it was the great Sannin Tsunade it wasn't like he was going to delude himself into thinking he could actually take her.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade she is _missing._ She is not in the compound and she is no longer in the village. She is _gone._"

Tsunade thought back to the girl she only met a handful of times. The image of a pale, lavender eyed girl came to mind and she immediately cursed. Hinata was shy but she was also one of her stronger Kunoichi, and if she were gone that was one hell of a loss.

"How long has she been missing?"

Here Hiashi looked down refusing to make eye contact which made Tsunade experience a sick feeling twisting in her gut, How long has he gone before coming to her?

"A week."

"A week!" she shouted jumping to her feet in outrage, "And you're just now coming to me?"

"Yes."

"What if she was kidnapped? Do you realize what could happen to her in a week?"

"I am aware. It is why I came to you."

Tsunade calmed down a little as she settled back into her chair, "Do you have an Idea what happened to her at all? Or did she just disappear?"

Hiashi took a deep breath as he tried to bring himself to say what was needed to be said, "We...had an altercation the day she went missing."

"What kind of altercation?"

"I announced her impending betrothal and she was UN-agreeable."

Tsunade couldn't picture such a timid girl as being UN-agreeable and she had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to the story...however she let it drop for now, as finding Hinata was quickly climbing to top priority in her mind.

"Do you think she ran away?"

Hiashi was startled, it never occurred to him that she would actually run away... "No. It is against everything the Hyuuga's stand for if she ran away. It would mean she would be running from her problems and that would be unacceptable."

Tsunade had to resist the urge to shove Hiashi's face forcefully into her desk over and over again. Besides she wouldn't be certain if she could walk away from that without destroying her desk in the process...or his face.

"I will assemble a group of capable Shinobi to locate her. However please realize that if she actually _did _runaway and refuses to come home...that I would be forced to place her in the Bingo book."

Hiashi nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright then. You are free to go, I'll get everything prepared for the search."

"I have a request before I go."

Tsunade grounded her teeth together as she bit out, "what is it?"

"Please allow Neji to be apart of the search team. He worries."

She blinked in surprise as she watched Hiashi stand up and leave her office. He was a confusing man. Shaking her head to clear it, she called for Shizune who was quick to appear by her side.

"Shizune, Please get me Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Naruto."

Shizune bowed, eying the massive stack of papers on her desk wearily before taking her leave.

Tsunade sighed, as she opened the lower drawer on her desk and pulled out a small cup and a rather large Sake bottle.

"I need a drink."

* * *

"What are we doing here?"

"I dunno I'm surprised, to be here too."

"You think it has something to do with Hinata?"

"Maybe, I haven't seen her all week."

Sakura had a bad feeling about this, as she looked around the familiar office, Tsunade looked serious and seeing such an expression on her sensei's face left a bad taste in her mouth. Something wasn't right...she could feel it.

Noticing who was standing in this office either didn't make things any better either, Naruto was there along with Hinata's teammates Shino and Kiba, as well as her cousin Neji. Sakura's jade colored eyes rested on the silent Hyuuga for a few moments as she noticed the slight tightening of his jaw and the dark lines under his pale eyes that seemed to signify a lack of sleep.

Oh yes, Sakura defiantly had a bad feeling about this.

"_Sasuke?" _

The mention of his name snapped her jade colored eyes from Neji as they zoomed toward the door to see the Uchiha leaning against the door frame.

"Hn."

"What are you _doing _here?" Naruto asked, gaping at his teammate. Sakura merely watched body tensed in case Sasuke fell, he was breathing hard as if moving took a great amount of effort and he looked like utter shit.

"You shouldn't be out of the hospital yet, Sasuke." Sakura stated eying him wearily afraid that if he took a sudden movement he might just tumble over.

Sasuke merely glared, although there was no heat behind it as he slowly pushed himself from the door frame and made his way into the room.

"Uchiha." Tsunade stated coolly "What are you doing here in my office?"

"I heard Hinata was missing."

the group was silently for a moment before Shino spoke surprising everyone " Is that why we are gathered here Lady Tsunade?"

"Is Hinata alright?" Sakura found herself asking stupidly

"Sasuke is right, Hinata is missing." she began as she locked eyes with her young apprentice " I have no idea if she is alright or not."

Kiba growled, "Then what in the hell are we doing waiting around here for? We need to go. Now."

"I gathered you all here because you all will be the search party that is being dispatched to find her. Shino, Kiba and Neji you guys are the best our village has at tracking and you are the ones that knew Hinata the best. Sakura and Naruto will accompany you for extra muscle as we are unsure if she was kidnapped or if she..." and Tsunade had a hard time saying the last part "...ran away."

"I want to go with them."

everyone was looking at Sasuke now, either in surprise or with glares so full of hate he should have simultaneously combusted on the spot.

"How do I know I can trust you not to leave?" Tsunade asked, "If I were to let you go with them that would mean I would trust you not only to not runaway but with others lives. If you can understand I'm finding it hard to let you go. We still have a punishment to discuss."

"Let him go."

now everyone shifted gazes away from Sasuke and landed squarely on Sakura

"What?" Naruto asked incredulously "Sasuke isn't even in a condition to go..."

"He's determined, besides if Hinata did runaway, he'd be the only one to connivance her to come back." she stated

Kiba growled again, jealously bubbling in his gut, "How do you figure? They haven't even talked to each other and she isn't a stupid fangirl from his club."

Sakura glared but kept her mouth shut. She told Hinata that what she said would be kept between them and she meant it. However she wasn't expecting Sasuke to be the one to answer,

"Because idiot. We grew up together, You don't know everything about Hinata."

"Why you..."

Don't. Start." Tsunade cut in quickly, "We are here to find Hinata, not argue. If you are not going to take this mission seriously you need to leave now." she looked around the room to see everyone quiet and listening intently. "Okay, Sasuke...I don't know why I'm letting you do this...but you can be apart of the search team. However if you mess up again...I'll be forced to terminate you under treason."

"I understand."

"Good," leaning back in her chair she sighed, "Well? Get going. We don't have time to waste."

* * *

**The next day **

Hinata was smiling as she walked through the tiny village market with Itachi at her side.

Kisame was taking a nap in their hotel room.

"It's nice to walk around and not get recognized." she stated as she approached a booth that was selling elaborate jewelry. She examined the booth for a few seconds before she lost interest and continued walking.

Itachi grunted his agreement, happy to finally walk around without that awful coat. It was too hot for such things and he wondered how Hinata survived the blistering hot sun in a sweatshirt.

"Why do you wear sweatshirts all the time?" he found himself asking,

Hinata blushed, as she began fiddling with the sweatshirt's zipper nervously. "Because..." she began unsure how to explain

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, "Because...?"

"It stops people f-from s-staring." She whispered.

Itachi had to fight the smile that tugged viciously at his lips "Really now?"

Hinata blushed deeper as she nodded her head. Itachi grabbed her hand and tugged the bashful girl along the street until they were relatively alone.

"Show me."

"What?" she gaped openly at Itachi's bold request, and seeing the smirk on his face she realized he was trying to tease her. _'He doesn't believe me...' _she thought. Because surly if he knew what was under her sweatshirt he wouldn't ask. The memory of taking her coat off around Shino and Kiba came to mind and she shuddered. She never took Shino as a fainter until that day...and poor, poor Kiba...she was sure he was never the same after that.

"You heard me. Hi-Na-Ta." he stated enunciating her name playfully.

"Y-Y-You -r-really don't want to s-see Itachi-Kun. Trust me."

Itachi frowned, now truly curious as to what Hinata was hiding. " Come on, Hinata -Chan it's just me."

Maybe it was because he asked her so nicely, maybe it was because it sounded almost like a plea, or maybe it was simply because it was the first time since meeting him again that he used 'Chan' at the end of her name. Whatever the reason why Hinata found herself sighing in defeat as she finally gave in. Fiddling with the zipper for a moment in nervousness she finally pulled it down, carefully she shrugged the sweatshirt off her shoulders.

Blushing wildly she stood in front of a wide eyed Itachi.

Itachi made no sound, no movement and in fact Hinata was almost worried that he died. Surly it wasn't that bad was it?

Itachi was at a loss as his eye slowly followed the line of her body. From the slender curve of her legs, the the gentle swell of her well rounded hips, roaming over her tiny waist all the way up to..._Where in the hell did she get THOSE? _

"Itachi-Kun?" she asked worriedly her thoughts briefly flashing back to Kiba and Shino's reaction causing her to chew on her bottom lip nervously. When she saw the small trickle of blood leak from his nose she squeaked quickly throwing her sweatshirt back on zipping it all the way up.

"Oh no! Are you okay Itachi-kun? I-I-I know...I'm not p-pretty t-to look a-at I-I tried to warn y-you."

That sentence was what snapped him from his stupor. "not pretty to look at?" he asked incredulously eying her as if she grew a second head "Is THAT what people have been telling you?"

"N-Neji once told me it was distracting for m-me to not wear a- an over shirt w-when I was eleven. F-Father told me it was because it was unsightly..."

Itachi merely stood there in silence causing Hinata to blush even more, "E-Excuse me Itachi-kun...I-I think I'm going to go back to the hotel now. I-I I'm tired." and before he could say anything to stop her, she was gone.

Shaking his head he thought _'Only Hinata would take what they said as meaning she was ugly.' _then his thoughts went back to her without her sweatshirt...he was inclined to agree with her having to wear it...because without it, it was absolutely_ obscene._

Blood was still trickling down his nose and he was forced to dig through his pockets to find something to stop it.

Leave it to Hinata to give him a nosebleed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to update a whole bunch, because I have a friend flying out to visit me soon and that means two whole weeks without an update! So this is my attempt to keep giving you guys some chapters to love until I return. From the 9th until the 21st I probably won't even be on the computer D: **

**some quick things to point out, **

**1.) lulz, I was hoping to score a kiss but unfortunately my muse argued and said it was too soon and this is what came out instead...a pervert with a nosebleed. I dunno why but I'm not particularly fond of it, but it made me giggle.**

**2.) Hiashi has serious issues. Of which will come to light soon enough. right now we are still in what I like to call "the second chance" arc when we move onto the "Cloud nin" arc all will be revealed, along with more adult content. **

**That's pretty much it so...**

**R+R :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wilting Flowers**

**By: Chibi – Kyo - Chan**

**

* * *

**

a Naruto fanfic by Chibi Kyo Chan © 2010

**Rating**: M - language, violence, sexual situations, and porn. Yes porn. Lulz.

**Disclaimer**: This particular fic is AU as and most fact I will have obtained mostly come from the anime. Anything pertaining to Naruto and it's affiliating merchandise DO NOT I repeat DO NOT belong to me. But to the creator. For he was a genius despite all of those shitty filler episodes.

**

* * *

**

**-0-TEN-0-**

Sasuke was completely on edge and everyone noticed. He was snappish and more aggressive than usual already setting off their already short fuse. In fact the only one that seemed rather withdrawn about the whole situation was Sakura, who watched her team with contemplative eyes.

It has been three days.

Three long miserable days.

And still no sign of Hinata.

They were traveling rather quickly, leaping from tree to tree staying relatively out of site. Keeping constant vigilance. They were exhausted, but no one was willing to stop and rest, thoughts of a poor defenseless Hinata being tortured danced in their heads and kept them going.

"AaaaaWhooooo"

The startling howl made everyone jump as they all looked over to the large white dog. Kiba grinned viciously flashing gleaming white teeth. "Akamaru picked up her scent! Shino lets go!"

Sakura blinked as she saw two of her teammates rush off leaving the rest of them quite literally in the dust.

"Um guys? What the hell just happened?" She couldn't help but ask, it was just so...sudden and her mind has yet to wrap around it. Sasuke however, wasn't as slow. Muttering a low "Finally." He took off, following behind the trail of Kiba and Shino.

Blinking once, twice Sakura exchanged looks with Naruto and Neji before nodding to each other and taking off.

_'Soon.' _The pink haired girl thought as she struggled to keep up, her already exhausted body slowing her down _ 'We'll find you soon Hinata – Chan.' _

* * *

Hinata was amazed by how quickly the three of them settled into normalcy. They had some type of comfortable routine and she couldn't help but feel close to them. They were her friends...and as startling as it was she was beginning to love them like family.

"Hinata?"

Eyes wide and innocent she turned toward her companion and smiled "Yes Kisame – San?"

Kisame grinned back unable to stop himself, Hinata's smile was a disease one that was easily caught. "I'm hungry."

Hinata laughed and it was a sweet sound as she promised him feverently that at the next town they will either get something to eat or she will make something. Kisame merely grinned showing a mouth full of fang.

Itachi was silent during the whole exchange watching Hinata with such an intensity he was kind of surprised she hasn't noticed him staring yet. Being around her like this had been hell on his nerves and he half wished she would just go back home. These emotions swirling around inside of him made him unbalanced...almost weak...

Shaking his head he attempted to clear his thoughts.

He was falling for her all over again, he knew it and fought like hell against it.

"Itachi-kun?"

The sound of her voice sped his pulse up as a blush fought desperately (and thankfully lost) to show itself.

"Yes?"

"A-Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." he stated locking gazes with her pretty pale eyes " Why wouldn't I be?"

She blushed then, feeling awkward around him. She thought she made it clear that she still had feelings for him...and some part of her was hoping he would show some sort of sign that he had those feelings too. It was confusing some days he would seem open and like the Itachi she knew...and then others...he would slip into this ...mask of indifference and seemed almost untouchable to her.

"I-It's just that..." she trailed off blushing and frowning at the same time as she struggled to find the words she wanted to say... Maybe she should just bite the bullet and tell him how she felt?

Kisame watched the exchange between the two with such an intense interest it should have burned, It was annoying...he decided...watching them dance around each other like preteens. Hinata he could understand but it was just _fucking absurd _seeing Itachi do it.

Coming to the swift descion to give them space, he mumbled off something about going to hunt down firewood for later before disappearing among the trees.

They didn't even notice Kisame's quick departure.

"Just that what?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow in question.

Blushing deeply and feeling a little sick to her stomach she made her decision "I-Itachi-kun...I-I still have f-feelings for you. A-and n-not the ones of just friendship I-I h-h-have always cared f-for y-you, and I -I don't think I-I-I ever stopped." taking a deep breath she tried to stay in the world of the conscious.

Itachi was stunned, and the emotions that swirled around and fought inside him for days came crashing to the surface, drowning him in it. And what he did next surprised them both. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her flushed up against him, his eyes boring into hers in some sort of indescribable emotion.

Hinata was frozen, eyes wide and pale cheeks flushed, _'What is going on?' _

As soon as she thought the question it was answered with his lips baring down on hers. Her brain seemed to have just shut down as her eyes fluttered closed loosing herself in the moment. What started out gentle quickly moved to something more frenzied and passionate her arms finding a way to wrap themselves around him as her fingers found a way to tangle themselves into his hair.

His tongue gently caressed her lip for entrance as his hand was drifting dangerously low toward her butt...

"WHOA!"

The shout quickly brought them back to their senses as they quickly broke apart putting a good two feet of distance in between them.

"Hey, you guy didn't have to stop on my account, that was hot." Kisame stated, hands full of firewood and a lecherous grin set firmly on his face.

Itachi looked ready to kill as he glared daggers at his teammate, in a blink of an eye Kisame found himself being thrown across the clearing, firewood scattering everywhere.

Kisame however somehow expected the hit and was able to land on his feet "What the fuck Itachi?" he asked, a growl forming low in his throat. His beady shark like eyes narrowing into slits.

"U-Um please don't fight..." Hinata pleaded looking between her traveling companions with fearful eyes.

"Well if this ass wouldn't..." Kisame began until a shout from the distance interrupted

"HINATA!."

The shout caught everyone off guard, and in a swirl of activity Kisame and Itachi both were on the move leaving poor Hinata blinking after them in confusion... apparently at the sound of someone calling out her name they were able to put their differences aside for the time being.

"Was – was that Kiba-kun?" she thought aloud before a look of realization and horror crossed her face and she took off after her traveling companions.

_'Please don't fight each other.' _she silently prayed to herself '_Please let me get there in time.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I LIVE! I am soooo sorry for the long wait and the short chapter guys. September was a hell of a month for me and I couldn't find even a minute of free time to get anything accomplished. So I slapped together this littler filler chapter (that was a bit nessascary to move along the plot) for you guys to enjoy until I can get a longer chapter out there. **

**Hopfully the next update won't take forever, however It may not be as frequent as I normally am I will aim for next Sunday as a deadline as long as nothing comes up.**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter please R+R :3**


End file.
